The Unspeakable One
by Gargamesh
Summary: The worlds of Star Trek, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Kingdom Hearts, Marvel/DC, Harry Potter, Doctor Who, Skyrim, Disney, and much more collide with powerful Devils, gods, inter dimensional hunters, and super-beings, teamed up against unspeakable, unimaginable power. Many will die, and all shall be consumed... (Rated M mostly for violence/character death, language, sheer horror.)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

_The coming of the one_

There was chaos everywhere.

The attacking Chitauri were outnumbering the Avengers a thousand to one. Even with the combined powers of Iron Man, the Black Widow, Hawkeye, Hulk, Captain America, and Thor, there was little way to win. They were all in a circle, eyeing the sky and anticipating a massive fight ahead of them.

Over at Stark Tower, a solitary figure stood on the roof of the damaged building. He had a bright gold helmet with massive horns that rose up and backwards, a long green cloak, black armor, gold gauntlets and dark boots. He held in his hand a long golden staff that looked like a scythe. In the center of the largest area weapon was a bright blue ball of energy that hummed like a beast, breaking the bonds of its cage. The criminal had shoulder-length, slick black hair and pale skin. The one thing that seemed to stand out was his eyes. They were as green and as bright as emeralds and matched his cloak, but those eyes held nothing but trickery, for this monster – Loki of Asgard – was the god of it. He looked down and saw one of his slaves working on keeping the portal of his army up. The machine had taken quite a long time to construct, and a little tricky to get the materials needed for it. Luckily, Loki had taken over the mind of Dr. Erik Selvig, a genius with machines. With his help, there was little to be done but for Earth to bow to its new rulers…or die fighting to resist the inevitable. Loki smiled to himself as everything was going as planned. The heroes that had beaten him in one round were scattered, and victory – what in the name of Asgard?! Loki looked down to a street and saw a massive group of his soldiers surrounding a group of six people. One of them was massive, had extraordinary muscles, and was dark green. The Avengers! He should have done something with them a long time ago!

"Send in the rest of them!" he said into the air. In answer, more of the giant, whale like machines poured out of the portal, accompanied by hundreds of speeders and soldiers.

"Guys!" the Black Widow warned, looking up at the sky at the attacking army.

"Okay people!" Captain America said quickly. "Until we can shut down that portal, the primary objective is contain…"

**_BBBBRRRRAAAAZZZZZZZZZZAAAAMMMMMMMMMM!_**

A deafening roar and a massive explosion of red light split the air and knocked everyone to their feet except for Loki and the Avengers, Selvig fell and hit his head on the control console and was knocked out cold. The Hulk crossed his arms and stood in front of the team to protect his teammates from the oncoming avalanche of hot sparks and dust. Hawkeye grabbed Natasha and pulled her close to him, shielding her with his body. Captain America's shield went up, and Tony and Thor hit the deck. Once the debris had passed, a massive windstorm raged as a massive cyclone of red lightning shot out of the top of the Stark Tower.

"What's going on?!" Loki exclaimed. Just then another pulse of energy shot out in every direction in the form of a spherical red lightning dome that expanded massively and at an insane rate. Loki was fried when the dome hit him and he collapsed, screaming in pain as the lightning wreathed over his body.

The Avengers saw the dome of energy coming right for them, and they all ran for it. Hawkeye threw Romanoff into Stark's arms and yelled, "GET HER THE HELL OUT OF HERE! _NOW STARK!"_ Stark took off and headed away from the dome just as the rest of the team was zapped. Stark raced away from the blast as fast as he could without hurting Natasha. Thankfully, the lightning dome disintegrated after not too long, but a piece of debris got lodged in his jetpack.

"Oh, boy!" Stark growled as he turned around from the massive squad of Chitauri that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He took off in the direction from where he had come from and flew over the outlines of his comrades unconscious or dead.

"We have to go help them!" Natasha yelled over the wind.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but we've got a bunch of creeps right on our tail! We need to run! Or fly, whatever you want, Stark replied. Just then his suit jerked violently and almost let go of Natasha. The Chitauri attackers' hovercrafts suddenly malfunctioned, and they all went in every direction, each one crashing into the ground, each other, or some building.

"I've got to drop you off here!" Stark yelled as he approached the tower. He let go and Natasha soared through the air and fell two stories before hitting the ground and rolling ferociously, diminishing her fall. She got up just in time to see Stark smash into the building and disappear in a huge fireball, and when she saw a charred body falling down, she screamed, "TONY!" She was about to burst into tears, when the whole of New York shook momentarily. As she got back up to her feet, the energy around the Tesseract was getting crazier and crazier. And there was the silhouette of someone standing there. It was a man with a very broad outline in terms of shoulders and torso and legs. Just then, voices started coming out of the center of the energy ball. The figure turned around, and both the figure and Natasha heard voices. They weren't the same, some, like the first and last one, were female, but the other voices were male. They all seemed to overlap and echo in the strangest way.

_"Neo, don't go in there! The Matrix is collapsing! RUN!"_

_"Hal! Sinestro! Get away from that! It's Paralax again – wait, what is that? Wait – NO!"_

_"Enterprise to Starfleet! Are you seeing this? It's expanding – Starfleet! We're about to be consumed! No, Q! Don't try it!"_

_"Don't do it master! Master – no! __**ANAKIN!"**_

_"Mulder! Get out of there – NO! MULDER!"_

_"Dave! Get out of the circle! Don't go there! What the…"_

_"Arwen! Lord Elrond! Get back – it's Saruman…__**what?**__ No – NO!"_

_"Doctor! Get out while you have – NO! DOCTOR!"_

Just then a massive explosion sent the figure flying and landing face first in front of Natasha. In addition, shapes started to appear in the air – thousands of figures with green energy flowing behind them, massive spaceships of some kind of design, and soldiers in the streets. She took out a small collapsible telescope and looked out onto a street. Some of the new arrivals in the street were covered in black cloaks and armor, and they had cylinders in their hands. But all of a sudden, red beams of energy like sword blades burst out of them. They were slicing right _through_ the Chitauri like tissue paper. What kind of weapons could _do _that?

Just then a female in scarred battle armor, bare arms, and black ponytails leapt out of nowhere with the same kind of energy weapon the black cloaked guys had, expect hers was double bladed and had bright blue beams. High above her, the green-covered flying beings suddenly extended their hands, and out of thin air, a massive flying cannon appeared, composed of nothing more than a bright green energy. Its first blast took out a dark, menacing looking ship, crashing into the waters off of New York City.

The man at Natasha's feet started to move, and she jumped away in shock. The man's face rose and Natasha screamed in horror. His face was a complete skeleton, and she could now see that his hands were just the same.

"What the hell?!" she screamed. She was probably more dangerous in a bikini than an army of soldiers with the latest military firepower, but all of her training and courage fell out of her as she jumped away from the monstrous thing in front of her that was now getting up.

"Вы взяли мою гордость, и вы взяли мои друзья. Вы будете платить за то, что вы сделали, Иштар!" the monster snarled in Russian. "Даже как вы раздавить Вселенной, и как вы смеяться после смерти Beowolf, я остановится на ничего, чтобы отомстить за смерть моего друга!" Being Russian, Natasha immediately understood what it meant.

_"You have taken my pride, and you have taken my friends. You will pay for what you have done, Ishtar! Even as you crush the universe and how you laugh after death of Beowolf, I will stop at nothing to avenge the death of my friend!"_ The monster looked up and saw Natasha standing over him. His screamed in fury as he leapt for Natasha. Her instincts kicked in, and her leg went up and blocked the hand swipe. Her hips then violently turned and jabbed the monster in the side of the head. The monster fell to the ground, but soon got back up and unleashed a fury of punches and kicks. Natasha was an expert at close combat, and in seconds the monster was knocked back.

WHAM! Natasha was suddenly thrown against the wall ten feet behind her in a whirl of movement. She had gone from winning the duel to slammed against the wall – and being suffocated. The monster had been on the ground ten feet in _front_ of her. How did he cover twenty feet in the blink of an eye? Even Loki, when he tried to attack Natasha once and do some very bad things with her (of course, he got his butt kicked), was nowhere near this fast. And the monster's hand now dug into her face. Just then screaming agony burst through her mind. She saw Barton falling into lava, his flesh dissolving, and Natasha unable to help – for she had pushed him in. She saw her teammates screaming in agony as she lay helpless. The monster hissed in her ear, "Теперь Иштар, теперь вы страдаете за то, что вы сделали!" _Now Ishtar, now you suffer for what you have done!_ The agony became worse and worse – her family burning in flames, Barton's flesh being ripped apart by her own blades, and her world falling. Finally she shrieked in a voice completely inhuman, "**_STOP!"_**

The monster's torture suddenly ended as quick as a gunshot, and his nails ripped out of her head. The monsters stumbled back into the edge-rail, where he stopped himself from falling off the side to the wreckage so, so far below. Natasha was slumped against the wall, uncontrollably crying her heart out. After a few slow, silent seconds (for the monster anyway) he slowly approached her again and put his hand on her head. Seconds later, the agony withdrew from Natasha's mind like seaweed removed from the sea, and the holes in her head were sealing up, the blood rushing like a waterfall back into her head. Within moments, the physical damage was done, but as she looked back up, the figure had leaned towards her and kissed her. Except that it wasn't the skeleton face. It was Barton's, hard, fierce, but kind. As he withdrew, the face remained the same – even a smile spread across his face – before the flesh withered away like mist, and the hard skeleton face remained. But instead of fiery eyes, the eyes had morphed into sapphires. Not sapphire blue – _real_ sapphires. These even had super-thin pupils as white as the sun.

_"Forgive me," _the being half-spoke, half whispered. _"I saw your mind. You are not Ishtar, but Natasha Romanoff. I have nothing against you."_ The creature pulled Natasha to her feet and asked, _"Where is the one who carried you here?"_

Natasha gasped. "Tony!"

She ran over to the balcony and looked down. She saw, sprawled over the remains of a burnt oil tanker, a mangled piece of humanoid armor. Her body was shaking uncontrollably, and the mysterious being must have sense her sorrow, for he ordered, _"STAND BACK."_ He slowly raised one hand, and seconds later, Tony Stark was lifted to the roof level. The figure gently set down Stark, but the damage had been done. Blood was splashed across his suits, limbs were missing, twisted metal was driving into his flesh, and his skull was cracked open. Pieces of brain matter and a horrific amount of blood stained his helmet, neck, and chest.

_"Prepare yourself, warrior,"_ the figure said. Just then Tony's body lit up. Tony's mouth shot open, screaming in pain. Before Romanoff's eyes, the metal was twisting back into its proper place, flesh was binding itself back together, and even his skull and were being put back together piece by piece. Even Tony's missing legs suddenly regenerated in a glare of light. They start out as small tendrils, but the light beams coming out of what was left of Stark's legs became as thick as legs, and eventually the solidified into human legs. The armor then rebuilt itself out of thin air over Stark's body. All of this took only thirty seconds. The light in the being's eyes ceased, and the healing was done. The face was still visible, and it suddenly changed into pain.

"OW!" Tony screamed. "Okay, mother ffff…_ow!_"

Natasha couldn't help but cover her mouth and start to cry in joy. Tony looked around and saw Natasha in her current state and asked, "What's the matter? I knew you're tougher than that."

"They're tears of joy," Natasha half-sobbed. She immediately knelt down and kissed Tony full on the mouth.

"Tony!" a woman called. Just then a blonde woman with high heels, a ruined white shirt, and black skirt came running out of the tower. Natasha turned around and recognized who it was.

"Potts! Get over here!" she called out. She began to run towards him, but the powerful being yelled, _"__**GET DOWN!"**_ Gunfire of sub machine guns rang out, and Pepper hit the deck. A massive eight-foot high, twenty feet long barrier of purple, pulsing energy suddenly formed from the being's outstretched hand. Standing there on the roof were three people. Two were men, one a white man with black hair and a long trench coat with dozens of guns hanging from his body. The other was a bald black man who was also wearing a great trench coat and loaded with weapons. The last one was a woman in a leather tank top with black hair tied back. All of them had dark glasses and were holding machine guns in all six of their combined hands. When they realized that didn't work, they dropped their guns.

"Morpheus! Trinity!" the white man exclaimed. "Any ideas?" Just then the mysterious being back-bended impossibly far without falling, sensing that Natasha had pulled out her two guns and fired. Trinity and Morpheus dove for cover, but Neo was suddenly a blur. It seemed like there was at least eight see-through versions of him were all dodging the bullets – DODGING THE BULLETS!? How was that possible? And all of the Neos dodging all had their feet in the same place, making him look freakish. Once Natasha's bullets had expired, Neo was still standing there as cool as apple pie. He pulled out another pistol, but suddenly dropped it and grabbed his throat while simultaneously being lifted in the air, as well as the other two shooters. Natasha was momentarily shocked, but she felt something. A cold, dark feeling that frightened her to her bones.

A female yell split the air, and the three dropped to the ground. The man chocking them was horrendous looking. He had completely white skin – I mean _white_ white – and piercing yellow eyes. Cracks crisscrossed his skin, and a complicated mask covered his nose and mouth. He had on a black cape, black armor, black gauntlets, heavy boots, and a dark cylinder in his hand. A red sword beam blasted out of it just as a new arrival smashed into the ground beside the machine, now sparking and humming ferociously. It was the same woman that Natasha had seen at the bottom of the tower.

"Back away, Satele!" the black-clad demon growled in a voice that could only belong to something or someone very, very evil. "This fight is already lost!"

"Who _is_ that guy?" the man that Natasha thought was Neo exclaimed. In Tony's helmet, Jarvis warned, "Sir, there is some kind of force wrapped around that warrior. Almost as if he can control the very energy around him."

"How?" Tony asked. Just then the warrior bent his fingers like claws and his hands shook. A massive semi trailer had risen from the ground and was now aimed at almost everyone else. The heads-up display in Tony's helmet showed the energy emanating from the warrior and around, and even grabbing, the truck.

"Oh, that way," Tony said just as he shot a blast of energy at the truck out of his armored hands. The warrior ducked, and the truck fell out of the sky. His hand clenched at Tony, and then pressure alarms started sounding in Tony's helmet. Tony could feel his throat being crushed.

"What the…." Tony gasped, grabbing at his throat.

"Sir, the ener – (WHIZ) (CRACKLE) – cru$*#(% (BRRRZZRZRZ)" Jarvis tried to say, but the electrical signals were obviously being interrupted.

"Full power to thrusters!" Tony gasped. He extended his hands, and massive blasts of energy shot out of his gauntlets and knocked the warrior off the building and into the street below. Tony fell to the ground gasping for breath.

"Tony! Are you okay?" Pepper shrieked as she pulled him to his feet.

"That hurt," Tony groaned. "I do not like that guy." The double-bladed weapon wielding chick jumped off the building, yelling, "Malgus! You're mine!"

"She's kind of cute, sir," Jarvis noted.

"She's alright?" Tony asked. Just then the three gunslingers drew more guns, but before they could cock them, bright green bands of energy shot out of the roof and grabbed their wrists. More bands grabbed their chests, ankles, and thighs, and forced them to the ground. A squad of strange beings arrived. They seemed to be beings from all over the universe, but all wore bright green suits with an emblem like a circle with lines on the top and bottom. This emblem was in a white circle, and bits of white energy flowed along the countless lines in their suits, formed around their bodies with absolute precision. One of them, who looked like a yellow-skinned fish, snapped, "If you wish to continue living, I suggest you _stand down_ and surrender! Kilowog, get the machine guns ready." Within seconds, a massive beast with terrifying muscle builds and looked like a troll grunted, and something on his hand glowed. Machine guns suddenly appeared out of nowhere, glowing bright neon green, and the barrels aimed right at them.

"Uh, can someone tell me what the heck is going on?!" Pepper exclaimed.

_"Long story,"_ said the mysterious, sapphire-eyed being. _"But I can tell you that you all don't exist – not in one world, anyway."_

"What are you talking about?" Tony exclaimed.

_"You're all from parallel worlds – those gunmen are from one world, those guys with the laser swords are from another, and the world which the Avengers reside in is just another world. Right now, you're all coming with me, whether you like it or not."_

WHOOM! The citizens of New York, who had been surrounded by war, suddenly had their eyes glared by bright white light. When they were able to look again, the war had vanished. Literally. Every single person who had been fighting was gone. Except for the police, citizens, and other humans of Earth in this dimension, the fighting had disappeared – and every off-worlder and super powered-being with it.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

_Tensions_

Tony's eyes opened. Pepper was right next to him, and they were both in some kind of small, cylindrical chamber. Long, thin white lights ran up the light blue elevator, glowing like a soft-glowing jewel.

"Potts! Honey, you okay?" Tony quickly asked, opening his helmet. Pepper turned to him, and she did not look good. A bad cut was running along her forehead, her eyes were full of fear, and her normally amazing clothes were now in ruins.

"Um, Tony?" she asked. "Where _are_ we?"

"Sir? Can you hear me?" something said in Tony's ear. Tony put a hand to his Bluetooth and said, "I'm here. What is it?"

"Sir, I…" Jarvis said. He let out what sounded like a sigh. "You know the central computer that I operate from?"

"Forty fourth floor, super-maximum security, why?" Tony asked.

"Those computers have been transported above this ship too," Jarvis replied. "But I can't tell where we are – or _when_. There's no time for me to lock onto."

"Tony, there's some kind of window here…" Pepper said, pointing to the back of the elevator. She opened the cover and gasped. Tony looked out and said, "Holy caliber-spit."

Just outside was a huge galaxy that was lit like fire. Plumes of energy roared out of its center, and all around the galaxy was debris, cosmic radiation – and a hundred thousand ships of an unknown type. Most of them looked cross between a praying mantis and a hawk, while others looked like whales, and even some of them resembled dragons, their breath obviously the exhaust. Why the exhaust was coming out of the front of the craft, Tony had no idea.

"Sir, those ships are several planets across," Jarvis informed. "And have…planet destroying weaponry, sir."

"How powerful is the whole fleet?" Stark asked.

"I'd rather not talk about that, sir," Jarvis started to say, but then the door opened behind Tony. Tony and Pepper turned around and slowly walked out. They were in a massive room, at least a thousand square feet, fifteen feet high, and had bright, large circles in the center of the roof and floor, five feet across. Bright white lines emanated out from the circles and stretched across the whole room. A single, very long piece of glass made a ring around most of the room, giving a two hundred fifty degree view of the space around them. The remaining space was occupied by a set of very large, black doors.

As Pepper and Tony were walking to the center of the room, they saw other people come out of the shadows – the hot chick with the double bladed laser sword (it was now strapped to her waist), the three gunmen with empty holsters, the rest of the Avengers teams, a group of the green-suited warriors, and some new people. There were six of them. They all wore jumpsuits whose pant sections were black, but a curve of the same color stretched up into the shirt. The rest of the shirt was a different color. Two of them, both men, had red, two had yellow, and two more had blue. There were five men and one woman. One of the men, a tall, broad-shouldered man with dark hair, beard and goatee, asked the other red man, an old bald guy with a long face and stern features, "Sir? Where are we?"

"Not sure, Number One," said the old man. It was an old voice, but a super-firm one. Each person had a small emblem on their shirt. The old man tapped his and said, "Picard to Enterprise. Where are we?" There was nothing but silence.

"Picard to Enterprise! Do you copy?" No response.

The other two in yellow were quite strange. One looked like a man with no evidence of unshaven facial hair (or facial hair of any kind), but had creepy yellow eyes and chalk-white skin. He said with the professionalism of any good soldier, "Sir, our tricorder readings indicate absolutely no contact with any Starfleet vessel. We are not even in the same dimension, or even the same reality. And for the lack of better words, I do not even know if we are in _any_ reality."

"What do we do?" said the other man in yellow. He was taller than the first red shirted man, and much more muscular. He had wavy brown hair combed back, dark skin, and what looked like a crest of skin coming out of his forehead and stopped at the hairline.

"Man, I don't know where we are…" the fifth man started to say. He was a black man with short black hair, and a visor over his eyes. He was also wearing yellow.

"Captain, we've got company," he continued.

"Mr. La Forge, Worf," Picard said quickly but quietly. "Do not even move your hands toward your weapons." The one with the crest on his head, obviously Worf, growled, but lowered his hand that was going for something on his belt.

"Captain Picard!" said another voice. A man ran out of the shadows. He wore something that resembled the attire of a WWII officer. His hat was under his arm. He was white, had flat and trimmed and dark hair, a smooth face, and stern eyes, blocky nose, and a countenance of thousands of men at once. He was very strange, and a few people in that dark room cringed. Something felt strange about him.

"Captain, I can tell you right now that something…feels out of place," the man said. "Like…" He seemed to taste the air for a second before continuing, "The reality _tastes_ different. I don't even think this _is_ a reality…"

"That's not the thing I wanted to hear from an all powerful entity," Number One sighed.

_Of course you are not in your own reality…_something in the air said. Everyone jumped all at once. What was that?

_You are in my control. Please gather yourself in this area._ At these words, a section of the floor to Stark's right and behind glowed. Everyone moved to that area. Then another flash of light appeared. A black woman with no eyebrows, a large purple headpiece and matching dress appeared out of nowhere and collapsed. The white-skinned man and Number One quickly ran up to her.

"You okay?" Number One asked in a panic.

"Riker, I'm fine," the woman smiled, getting back to her feet. She then muttered under her breath, "And I thought Data making his own comedy show was insane…"

"Guinan, I am now capable of creating what you call, 'a good time,'…" the white skinned man started to say, but Picard cut him off and said, "Guinan, do you know any way out of here?"

"Captain, get her _out_ of here!" the new man snapped.

"Q, you're not in command…" La Forge tried to say, but then there was a flash of bright white light from the elevators on the other side of the room. Several people walked out of them. Some were tall, human in business suits with dark glasses, ear com-links, varying hair colors, and massive pistols in their hands. Someone (Neo?) hissed, "Agent Smith! Get ready!"

Another one was the same white-skinned, yellowed eyed freak that had almost suffocated Stark – Malgus, Stark thought the creature's name was. With him was a very pretty green skinned alien that looked humanoid except it had no hair, but two long, thick tentacles that came out of its head and dropped over its shoulders, thinning out at the bottom. She wore a full combat suit with extra clips, guns, and survival gear. An intricate blaster was in her hand. Also accompanying Malgus was a group of soldiers in black armor, dark masks, and red laser swords already ignited in their hands.

A group of misshapen humans hobbled out of the elevator. Their heads were huge, brains completely un-proportional to the rest of their bodies, but had yellow, disgusting eyes. They were talking amongst themselves, saying things like, "What has the Master done?"

"Master Paralax would never have done anything like this – taking us out of realities _completely_."

Loki also appeared out of another elevator, the staff in his hand. Out of yet another elevator came a slick, disgusting mass of black ooze. It rose and stretched until it became a human shape. It had no eyes, mouth, nose, or any other distinguishing feature, only that it was human-like (except for its legs, which were a pool of the same black ooze) and that it was completely consisted of the black ooze. Several of the first arrivals from this Starfleet group hissed, "Oh, no! Not Amaris!" Fire leapt into Data's eyes, and he lunged for the black goo creature, but Worf and Riker held him back. Trinity, Neo, and Morpheus, who were also present, rose their guns at the businessmen with the guns, who did the same. The girl with the double-bladed laser sword ignited her blades as Malgus ignited his, and the green-skinned alien's blaster rose and was aimed at the girl's head. The Starfleet group drew their weapons, and Guinan and Q raised their hands, vibrating energy surrounding them. The Avengers raised their weapons as Loki's staff started to glow. The big-brained men's yes began to glow as the green soldiers' rings shone brightly. Everyone prepared for a violent attack.

Then there was the pain.

For every being in that room, there was nothing but pure, untainted pain. All that there was in their entire existence was pain. A thousand overlapping screams echoed in the room, as everyone fell to the floor. A beastly roar escaped Malgus' mouth as the green-skinned girl grabbed her head once, and fell, unmoving, to the ground. The Smiths' guns turned bright red and seared their skin. The guns fell and became slithering, fang-bearing serpents. The Smiths all fell, writhing in agony, as did Trinity, Morpheus, and Neo. Thor fell to the floor; screams that he never thought were possible escaping his throat. Even the goo creature, which didn't look as if it _could_ experience pain, melted back into a puddle, an unrealistic roar of pain echoing in the ominous room.

No one saw or felt anything else except the pain. After what seemed like an eternity, Q looked around. He was completely shocked at what had just happened. He was part of the Q continuum! He was invulnerable! Even Guinan with the thousand powers that Q did not understand was down and was struggling to get herself back up.

The pair of long doors opened, and in walked a man. He had a huge outline, and was completely in black, covered in robes, cloaks, armor, and metal plates inscribed with some kind of obscure language. His armor made him almost look like a rectangular prism. Huge shoulder armor plates stuck out several inches, and a large, dark hood covered his face and eyes, casting an impenetrable shadow. All together whatever this guy was, even though he had no weapons on him, he looked absolutely terrifying.

"The hostilities will cease."

There were just four simple worlds, and yet there were as direct as four bullets fired at point blank range. The tone was cold terrifying, sorrow-filled, and commanding. Even Malgus gave his soldiers a look, and a moment later, all of the laser swords were deactivated.

"Guys, _stand – down!_" someone hissed, but Q and Guinan both exclaimed, "NO!" Both of them raised both of their hands. The figure was now well into the room, and he raised his hands in defense. Giant, super thick blasts of lightning filled the room. Q propelled yellow, Guinan shot blue, and the figure sprayed red. Everyone else hit the deck and covered themselves as wind and energy splattered everywhere. Guinan's robes flew around her, and Q's face morphed into that of a monster. But the figure remained cool and calm. Even the massive blasts of light, while lightning up his robes and armor, nothing lit up its face, still as dark as a void. The intersection of the bolts gradually moved closer and closer to Guinan and Q…until an explosion of energy sent them both flying. The figure's hands, still smoking, lowered as there was a growl from beneath the mask. Then there was some sort of laugh, and something was said in Russian.

"Nat? What's he saying?" Stark asked.

"He says that he admires their strength…" Natasha translated. "I did not expect you to be that powerful…but even powerful entities like you are no matches for my strength…resist again, and the punishment will be even more severe."

"Coward!" Tony screamed. Everyone in the room jumped. Even the hooded monster jerked in surprise as Tony stomped forward, helmet down, as he demanded, "**You call yourself our master, but you use overwhelming force and refuse to hear us out! You're nothing BUT A COWARD!"**

"Am I?!" the figure shot back. "COWARD? I've been through more than all of you combined! YOU ARE THE REAL COWARDS!" His words silenced Stark and the excess muttering in the room. The figure raised his articulated armored hands and pulled back his hood. The face was a man with stringy black hair than stuck out in several directions like an anime character's hairdo, a firm jawline, high cheekbones, darkish skin, and strange eyes. And I _mean_ strange. His eyes were sunken into his head. They were dark, but at the same time shone brightly, like a fluorescent black. A large, gaping wound, stitched together with no expert hands but not amateurs either, stretched across the entire right side of his face and stood out like a man with a blood-stained axe in a public park.

**_"you…THINK you know courage…but you know NOTHING of it until you've been what I've been through…"_**

"And what do _you_ know of courage?" Malgus hissed, his voiced muffled by his mask.

**_"I will hear nothing for you,"_** the figure hissed. He raised his left hand, and all of a sudden Malgus' body glowed bright white for a second, and then suddenly ceased. But Malgus' eyes were completely different. There were hollow and black, with no emotion, no anger, only emptiness. The other soldiers under his command tried to attack, but in seconds, they were subjected to the glare and their eyes were dark. The weapons of those who were altered were immediately deactivated or sheathed. The alien black blob suddenly shot a bright bolt of yellow glowing energy that almost looked like a soft pixilation, like in a computer. It stopped just before the figure in a flash of orange, hovered in the air for a moment, and shot right back at the blob. An ear piercing scream rang out and there was a flash of fire. When the light died down, there was nothing left but a small pile of burning muck.

**_"I WARNED YOU…"_** the figure snarled. There was another flash of light, and all of a sudden, several more were under the influence, including several Sith, the Smiths, the group of Chitauri who accompanied Loki, Malgus' green slave, and the wacky-brain humans. All of their eyes were replaced by emptiness.

"What is this?!" Loki hissed. Suddenly, his staff flew out into the hand of the figure.

**_"I win,_**" the figure hissed. **_"Now do as I command, traitor to Asgard, or you die."_** For a second, the Avengers thought Loki was going to fight, but he let out a sigh and said, "You win. For now."

**_"ForEVER!_**" the figure snapped. Wordlessly, the turned Chitauri pushed Loki towards the door, and the rest followed, their footsteps sounding hollow.

**_"My servants and I have matters to attend to in regards to my fleet,"_** the figure said, the staff in his hand turning to a deep red hue, the red flowing over the gold like water over a meditation stone.

"And who are you really?" the woman with the double-bladed laser sword asked. She closed her eyes for a moment and said, "You aren't any normal being – not even a superbeing. What are you?" The figure did not respond immediately. He obviously did not want to talk about it, but he finally said, **_"You may call me Acreb _**(pronounced _a – cray – b._)**_ I am your host for now, but turn against me and you become my slave in a heartbeat._**

**_"Take the time to get to know one another here…you shall need it in the fight against Isht…the enemy."_** Acreb walked out of the room, his turned servants following him soundlessly.

"Who _is_ that guy?" Stark whispered to himself.

"Well, you heard our…_host_," Data said. "The logical proceeding at this time would be to obey his orders. Anything else may prove futile. I have preformed scans of the vessels outside. Each one has a collection of super massive stars serving as primary and auxiliary engines. These vessels are, at minimum, over five times the size of a planet. The biggest ones stretch for over a hundred astronomical units, or approximately nine hundred two million miles, give or take four thousand, two hundred and…"

"Thank you Data," Picard cut in. "Point being?"

"Someone who can mastermind a fleet of this power must have either the brains of a genius or the powers of a devil," Riker shivered, crossing himself when no one was looking.

"I must agree with you," the woman with the double ended sword said. "And what may I call you?"

"Commander William T. Riker, First Officer aboard the U.S.S. _Enterprise,_" Riker replied, extending his hand. When she took it, Riker respectfully kissed her hand.

"Jedi Master Sateele Shan, Grand Master of the Jedi Order," the woman replied, smiling.

"Quick question," Stark asked. "Name's Tony Stark, this is my girlfriend Pepper Potts. What is that weapon you've got?"

"It is called a lightsaber," Sateele replied, taking off her lightsaber and holding it in her two lovely hands. "It is a type of sword that uses pure energy intensified into a form that can cut through almost anything, with the exception of enemy lightsabers and blaster bolts, which these can deflect." The whole room was then filled with the buzz of introductions between everyone in the room.

"Hello there, friend. I am called Thor Odinson, of Asgard."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Thor Odinson. I am Data, and I am Lieutenant Commander aboard the U.S.S. _Enterprise_."

"Hey there, Neo."

"Hi Neo, Natasha Romanoff."

"Captain Picard, commander of the U.S.S. _Enterprise_."

"Hal Jordan, protector of sector 2814 of the Green Lantern Corps. Pleasure to meet you Captain."

"Clint Barton."

"Hello, Clint. I'm Guinan."

"Hi there. Beverly Crusher, Chief Medical Officer of the U.S.S. _Enterprise_."

"Hello, Beverly. I am Morpheus."

This went on for about forty five minutes until there was a dinging, like a symphony bell.

_"Your rooms are prepared,"_ said a soft computer voice. _"There are stations waiting for you outside. Please use the terminals to locate your rooms and board the appropriate trains._" The voice cut off, and the doors slid open. Everyone walked out and formed lines. When the first person approached a terminal, a computer voice said, "Please state your name."

"Jordan, Hal," the Green Lantern said. After a beep or two, the computer said, "Hal Jordan. Reservation – seat 119. Please follow the signs for train two." A series of signs lit up the hallways.

"Okay, that was easy," Hal said as he walked down the hallways. As he was passing Sateele Shan, the woman asked, "You are with those Lanterns, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am, I am."

"Could you tell me a little about your force?"

"Oh, where do I begin? Hal Jordan, by the way."

"Grand Master Sateele Shan. It is good to make your acquaintance."

"Well, let's hope it lasts."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_LIFE IN THE FLEET_

Many, many hours later, Lieutenant La Forge was in his quarters. It was a simple room, almost like a hotel, with French doors, potted plants, a fifty two inch widescreen TV, two beds, and other essentials, like a powder room. This whole place was a lovely place to stay, but was still a partial prison. As Geordi lay back in his bed, stretching his weary back (there had been a lot of walking and seminars about the new environment in which they were staying) when there was a knock at the door.

"Hold on!" Geordi called, getting out of bed and jogging to the door. He opened it and his jaw pretty much fell off of his face.

At the door was a blue skinned alien in a small leather top that extended down her left arm. She appeared to be of the same species that Malgus' servant was, although Geordi had a feeling that she was not an enemy. She wore tight fitting black pants and a lightsaber was at her hip. Her greenish-yellow eyes shone in the dim light. She had all the curves in the right places, great skin…she was insanely hot.

"Uh…" Geordi stammered. He managed to get himself composed as he said, "Can I help you?"

"This is room 4494A, yes?" the woman asked. A thick French accent was prominent in her speech patterns.

"Um, yes," La Forge replied. "Card?" She held up her card and La Forge took a quick look and said, "Well, it looks like you're my roommate. Come on in." The woman walked into the room, hips swaying. La Forge had a hard time staying focused, especially that his visor gave him more detail.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" La Forge asked as he closed the door. "Um, I don't mean to be offensive, but…what are those things hanging off of your head?"

"These?" the woman asked, holding one of her head tentacles in her hand for a moment. "For my species, Twi'lek, these are brain extensions. All Twi'leks have at least one."

"Oh…I see," La Forge replied, sitting down on the bed as she sat down on the other. "What's your name?"

"I am Aayla Secura, Jedi Knight," the woman said.

"Wow, there's a lot of these Jedi folks around here," Geordi remarked.

"There are over ten thousand in our Order – and they've all been transported to one ship or another."

"_What_?" Geordi gasped. "You _entire _Order? Gone?"

"Any being in any dimension that had some kind of unique skill was brought here," Aayla replied. "And what can I call you?"

"Oh, me?" Geordi asked. "Well, uh, you can call me Geordi. Full name's Geordi La Forge. I'm a Lieutenant Commander and head engineer aboard the _Enterprise_."

"The U.S.S. _Enterprise?_" Aayla asked. "I have met many from that vessel already, including its captain, its _devilishly_ handsome first officer, and that android…"

"Oh, Data! Yeah, I know who you're talking about," La Forge said. "Just to warn you, he can be socially awkward sometimes – he's still trying to understand human interactions."

"Or do you mean non-machine interactions?" Aayla asked.

"Yes, sorry," La Forge apologized. _Why can't I get an introduction with a girl straight for ONCE?!_

"Relax, a lot of men have your problems."

What the?! How did she do that?

"You cannot hide your thoughts from me," Aayla said. "I am a Jedi. I can sense the thoughts of others."

"Damn it!" Geordi grumbled.

"Relax, I won't use my powers unwisely," Aayla smiled. "But I can sense you are tense. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just exhausted…" Geordi said, taking off his visor and rubbing his eyes. Aayla withdrew with shock.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" she exclaimed.

"Oh, this was something I was born with," Geordi exclaimed, pointing to his white eyes. He put the visor back on and said, "This visor helps me se in all sorts of ways – ultraviolet, x-ray, infrared, you name it."

"Can you see just plain wavelengths?" Aayla asked as she sat down beside him. "Can you see the world as it really is?"

"I'm afraid not," La Forge explained sadly. "It's the one thing I can't see. God, I wish I could though…" But just then he felt a hand slid up his own. He looked down and saw the blue hand slid up his arm and on his shoulder.

"But you don't need to see to feel this…" Aayla smiled. Her eyes had changed color, but Geordi was too distracted as he fell back on the bed, the beautiful alien on top of him.

**_transition_**

"You have five seconds to tell me where my ship is!" Picard snapped at Acreb. Losing his ship and over twelve hundred good men and women with it was unacceptable. Two Jedi were standing just a small ways off. One was a tall man with short, dark, wavy born hair, dashing blue eyes, muscular build, and wearing dark robes and shoulder pads. The other was a man with shoulder-length blonde hair with matching beard and mustache, light colored robes, and dark boots. Both of them were trying to make sure that Picard got his ship, but at the same time preventing the instigation of violence.

"I told you already," Acreb growled. "I – don't – _know!_"

"Captain, stop!" the dark-haired man snarled. "You think violence is going to get you back your crew?"

"There are over a thousand crewmen and women and HUNDREDS of children unaccounted for, Jedi!" Picard hissed. "I will _not_ stop until I see them safe!"

"Pointless bickering will give you neither your ship nor your crew!" the second Jedi insisted.

"Picard, I get why you want that crew found," Acreb stated simply. "But it is the same answer – I – do – not – know. We are looking for more than fifty thousand ships of Federation, Klingon, Republic, Borg, Separatist, and a hundred other fac…"

"**_YOU'RE ASSISTING THE BORG?"_** Picard screamed at the top of his lungs. Acreb jumped out of his chair and shot a shower of purple lightning. Picard dropped fast, and the attack ceased.

"They will obey our orders," Acreb said slowly as Counselor Troi, who was watching the proceedings, pulled him to his feet.

"And what makes you think _that_?!" Troi spat. Picard's eyes widened – Troi was never _this_ cruel.

"One of our minor ships **alone**," Acreb explained. "Has at least ten stars the size of Betelgeuse powering it. That much power is something that species can't adapt to. We know the danger; they tried to absorb many of our ships and took over a small part of one of my ships. More than a thousand casualties were reported, many of them not injured, but just plain old dead. Thankfully, resistance to my rule was swept away, and the Borg are in full retreat. We have a handful of primary targets, and they're on it.

"In the meantime, take this," Acreb finished, handing Picard a small device. "You can use it anytime you want, and it runs on rechargeable power cells. There have been a total of, so far, of over a billion individuals, groups, vessels, and such reported missing. Each of those devices can be used to look through the reports of who has been found, and are labeled alive, wounded, missing, or dead. I pray, for your sake, that your crew is not on the 'dead' list."

"Master Skywalker?" a young voice said at the door. A girl of about sixteen or seventeen was at the door. She had what looked like an ornate headdress that looked like horns colored white with blue strips. She wore a sleeveless red shirt, grey pants with diamonds cut out on her legs, red boots, and sturdy belt. A pair of lightsabers hung at her belt.

"What is it, Snips?" the dark-haired man asked.

"Anakin, several more Republic ships have been brought back," the girl explained. "And they asked for your presence."

"Alright, Ahsoka. Obi-Wan, please stay here," Anakin said as he jogged out of the room.

"Your presence is no longer necessary," Acreb said as he scrolled through some lists. "I have done all I can. You can do nothing more except pray that your crew is neither dead nor hurt." Captain Picard sighed and stormed out of the room, Troi and Obi-Wan right on his heels. Acreb put his hands between his head and said to himself, "Angelica, Marayzk (pronounced _ma – rayz – ch)_…where are you two when I need you most?"

**_transition_**

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" Picard growled as he and Obi-Wan (who, by that way, was escorting Picard and Troi) headed back to the train station. It didn't take a warp engineer to figure out that things weren't going well.

"How can he not _care_ for over twelve hundred people – and hundreds of children – that are gone with no trace left behind?" he continued to rant.

"Captain, I felt him quite clearly," Troi said, trying to calm him down. "He knows of entire planets, even entire realities that have vanished – countless trillions of innocents gone."

"I sensed no deception within him," Obi-Wan said calmly. "There are much bigger problems on his mind than one starship. By comparison, your crew, and do not take this the wrong way, are…"

"Worthless?!" Picard snapped, stopping and staring down Obi-Wan. "Those men and women have served as the best crew I have ever seen on _any_ starship I've ever been on! They are not insignificant!"

**"That's enough!"** Troi growled. Her voice changed to a deep growl, and both Picard and Obi-Wan spun around. Troi's eyes had suddenly changed to a deep red, but then returned back to her hazel color a moment later. She took a breath and fell to the floor like one struck dead.

"Counselor!" Picard exclaimed, feeling her neck. As Riker was walking down the hallway, he had seen his girlfriend fall.

"DEANNA!" he yelled, sprinting to the body of his lover. He felt no pulse and yelled, "Someone help! Please!"

Just then, two massive humanoid creatures ran from behind a bend in the hallway ahead. They had on light beige armor, massive biceps, arms, and legs, smooth helmets with emotionless masks that only had holes for the eyes and mouth (even then they were small) and wore long black cloaks. Each one had a double-bladed sword in their hands, golden energy bound around the blades.

"What is the problem?" one of them inquired.

"Man down!" Picard said quickly. "The female has no pulse and decreasing blood flow. Hurry!" The second guard took out an intricate device and swept it over Deanna's body.

"She is unconscious," the guard stated in monotone. "Life signs deteriorating." He hit a button on his chest and said, "Immediate medical transport form sector 5728 Kavar 4-A, subsector 994216178. Two guards and unconscious humanoid female to transport." In a flash of light, the guards and Deanna vanished.

"Hang on, Deanna," Riker whispered. "Hang on."

**_transition_**

Later on, in the medical bay, Deanna awoke surrounded by medical crew. Some were ornate droids, others were beings she had never seen before, but two of them she recognized – Chief Medical Officer Beverly Crusher and former Chief Medical Officer Pulaski. Pulaski was running a device over her head, and when she saw Deanna's eyes flutter open, she said, "She's awake. Another tranquilizer immediately."

"Pulaski, this will be the fifth one in a row. Even though she's Betazoid, it's still dangerous…"

"Beverley, just give her the dose."

"Wait!" Troi cried out weakly. It came out only as a mere whisper, but it was enough.

"Deanna!" Pulaski exclaimed. She quickly said to someone behind her, "Let's bring her up slowly." Something hissed, and Deanna's senses gradually became stronger. She was slowly able to feel herself aware, and then feel the minds of those around her, until it was strong enough that she could feel almost at peace.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Crusher asked.

"I'm…" Troi strained to say, a massive stinging pain at her stomach. "I'm in pain…"

"Well, sure you are," Dr. Pulaski said, pulling forward a tray about one foot square. Beverly pulled Troi up slowly until Troi could sit up by herself. She saw on the tray something…something revolting. It looked like some kind of half-tick, half-squid creature covered in spikes and blood. Troi concentrated, and almost screamed out in horror. She sensed the blood was _her own._

"That – _thing_ was inside you, eating you up from the inside out," Beverly gravely explained. "However, Captain Acreb was kind enough to give us that." She pointed to a huge, laser-gun like thing and explained, "That's a molecular reconstruction, atomic repair, and bioorganic materialization combination machine. We took out some of your DNA – about fifteen strands or so – and fed it into the machine, which rebuilt the flesh that you had lost." Troi looked down at her stomach and saw rows and rows of stitches on her stomach.

"Sorry about all the unnecessary stitches, but your stomach was getting shredded," Pulaski continued. "It will take a while to heal."

"But – how did this even get _into_ me?" Troi exclaimed.

"Whoa, Troi! Keep your adrenaline and blood pressure down, please!" Beverly exclaimed, trying to get Troi to relax. "If your heart rate goes above 180, you're going to be ten times worse."

"As for the answer for your question," Pulaski said. "Captain! Come in!" Troi had expected to see Acreb come in, but she saw a man with very short blonde hair in white battle armor, black blast-proof tunic, blue markings, a complex shoulder guard, and a helmet with two breathing pipes built into it and blue markings reassembling horns painted on it. A pair of pistols hung at his combat belt.

"Troi, this is Captain Rex, commander of the 501st Legion of the Grand Army of the Republic," Pulaski explained. "He and a few of his men caught a strange event just as you went all red-eyed and collapsed."

"Counselor," Rex said. His voice was hard and determined, clear evidence of a soldier who had been through more battles than he could probably count. "I was not too far down the hallway from where you lost consciousness. At the moment your voice started changing, we caught a strange energy signature, as if the energy from our Venator-class battleships was being, for lack of a better word, _compressed_ into matter right inside you."

"Compressed energy?" Troi asked. "Like a transporter beam?"

"We in the 501st don't know much about your transporters," Rex explained. "But from what we understand, it seems likely, but still improbable. We don't have any kind of transporter technology like you Starfleet have, but I'll have engineers get on it as soon as I can."

**_transition_**

Meanwhile, in a lower area of the warship, Guinan was busy at work in a massive lounge/bar/restaurant called Rec Center Three. The place was fifty times the size of Ten-Forward that Guinan ran on the _Enterprise_, and had a bar with almost every kind of beverage in the universe. It also was able to serve up to five hundred guests at one time, where meals, side dishes, desserts, and delicacies of almost every known galaxy were served. Rec Center Three, Guinan had learned, was only one out of ten centers, the first two smaller, while the other centers were even larger. Rec Center 10, for example, covered an area equivalent to ten football fields and could accommodate thousands. Guinan had been given a job working Rec Center Three. It was really busy, but Guinan was offered meditation time, healing for herself and close friends, and a hefty paycheck. Guinan had to work really hard, but the light music played by professional musicians of all species helped keep her calm.

While Guinan was serving elaborately made drinks to three customers, she sighed deeply. The largest customer, a squid like creature, garbled something unintelligible. His friend, a short, curly-haired, gangster-looking fellow said, "He thinks you're not doing your job."

"Can't you guys be a little nicer?" Guinan asked, trying to keep her cool. However, she sensed hostility – and the guy had a gun.

"Now listen here…" the gangster said, pulling out a gun. Guinan's eyes flashed bright red.

WHOOOM! A blast of wind sent the gangster and his pals right through three tables and into a tumbled pile at the feet of – you guessed it – Acreb. He and three of his pretty female friends were just about to begin eating when the wind blast sent the gangsters flying.

"HEY!" Acreb yelled. The music stopped abruptly, and the whole restaurant seemed to slink away from Acreb. He covered the distance in only three strides – vampire like – and snapped at Guinan, "I thought I _told_ you…"

"I know what you said," Guinan retorted. "What you _should_ say is something to get the customers to **_behave_** themselves."

"You don't get to…" Acreb started to say, but Guinan interrupted, "Captain, I – am – FED UP with this bullshit, and I am _not_ going to take anymore. Got that?"

Acreb's eyes turned back to their creepy translucent black. His hands started shaking, and his vertebrae started becoming more and more visible in the back of his shirt. Guinan's eyes went wide, and she stepped back. In fact, the already silent restaurant was getting more spooked to the point where customers were making their leave.

"**Do not test me,**" Acreb warned. He then turned and strode back to his ruined table, where the pieces flew back together with a flick of his hand. From that moment on, Guinan kept her distance – there was no telling was this man was capable of.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

_THE DOCTOR_

Natasha Romanoff was pacing the small bedroom in her quarters quick and in a very agitated way. She had changed into Earth civilian clothing, but did not feel any more comfortable. Being launched out of her reality was very upsetting for her, and nothing was making her comfortable. She was just about to kick the bed in frustration when the doorbell chimed. She exhaled deeply and looked through the eyehole to see who it was. She relaxed as she saw it was Hawkeye. She pressed a button, and the door slid soundlessly open.

"Hi Nat," Clint Barton smiled. Nat smiled in return and pulled him into her room.

"Nice place," Clint remarked. "Better than mine, that's for sure."

"Something to drink?" Nat asked as she opened the liquor cabinet. Despite being a woman, Nat was Russian – when stressed, she _really_ needed a drink.

"Scotch?" Clint asked. In just a few seconds, Nat handed Barton a glass. As she sat down, Nat asked, "Everything alright with you?"

"Funny," Clint replied as he sat down. "I was about to ask the same thing." Natasha sighed.

"It's just that…" Nat said in fragments. "An – an entire _world_ – just wiped clean of war – in a split second, it's just…a lot to take in…"

"Nat, I've heard differently," Clint said. "I've heard that this kind of thing – both sides of wars on an entire planet – has happened to over a billion different planets from all over the place."

"Well, that's reassuring," Nat said, disappointed at the news. After a long pause, she said, "I'm worried about our team."

"What about the others?" Clint asked, setting his glass on the table. Natasha did the same and said, "We were barely able to take on ONE army. When we are all forced to obey orders or die, I mean…some people just can't deal with that."

"Look, it's not about the team." Natasha's jaw fell open. This was her _friend_. Did she just hear that?

"It's about _everyone_ on this ship and every other one in this whole God-forsaken fleet," Clint continued. "I've been a drone before – that time when Loki played with mind like I was a puppet – so I can read faces like a sorcerer can read minds and I'm here to tell you that, although he's kind of freaky, Acreb is **not** going to screw up."

"How do you know that?" Nat asked sternly.

"Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood," Clint said, withdrawing and lowering his gaze. Nat realized that she had hurt him, so she corrected herself and said, "Sorry. You're right…"

"No, I'm not, now that I think about it," Clint replied, not looking at Nat. "I've got no idea what's going to happen from one minute to the next."

"Hey, you're a hyper-elite assassin. Not knowing is part of the fun, right?" Nat smiled. Finally, Clint looked up with a weak smile.

"I suppose," Clint said, raising his glass. Nat reached forward and clinked glasses. Just as the two assassins had taken a sip, there was a beep at the door. Nat hit a button the table and a small screen showed who was at the door.

"Come in, Torf," Nat said. The door slid open, accompanied by a deep voice that said, "It's _Worf, _for your information."

"Relax, it was a _joke_," Clint chuckled.

"You call my name a JOKE?!" Worf snapped. Clint jumped back and tried to grab a knife, but Nat was faster and locked Clint's wrist fast to the table.

"Don't try it," Natasha said through her teeth. Nat let go of Clint's wrist and said to Worf, "What's up?"

"Two of the guests," Worf said with the attitude of a hardened warrior. "Neo and Morpheus, have asked to see you."

"Can it wait?"

"I'm afraid not."

Natasha rolled her eyes and said, "Alright, let's go."

"No!" Worf said. "Only Clint Barton has been summoned."

"See you around," Clint said. Natasha's eyes narrowed, but widened when Clint gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Where to, solider?" Clint asked as he left the room. Accompanying Worf were two clone soldiers, weapons on their shoulders.

"It's Lieutenant," Worf growled. "Follow me."

As Worf and Clint walked down the hallways, Clint asked, "I forgot to ask earlier – what kind of creature are you?"

"I am a Klingon," Worf replied, looking straight ahead. "We are a warrior race, but in recent years have made our alliance with Starfleet after almost seventy years of hostilities."

After a few uncomfortable seconds, Clint asked, "How many died?"

"From whose perspective do you ask?" Worf replied as they boarded a high-speed elevator. The doors closed, and one of the clones hit a few buttons. The elevator shot up, and the occupants were unbalanced for a moment. When Clint got his feet back, he continued, "I don't know, really – yours?"

"We do not mourn deaths," Worf said. "We gain strength from them, and honor them justly. But…many on both sides perished in the conflict. As a Starfleet officer, I wish the bloodshed could have been less…"

"Soldier's bloodshed or innocent's?" Clint asked.

"Everyone's," Worf replied harshly. Just then the doors opened, and standing just in front of the door was Neo and Morpheus.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Morpheus said.

"Sir," Worf replied after Barton stepped out of the elevator.

"Come with us, Clint Barton," Morpheus said, turning around and walking down the long corridor lined with lights and displays.

"How did you know who I was?" Clint asked as he, Neo and Morpheus walked down the corridor. Just then they happened to run into Admiral Acreb, who was murmuring to himself about some kind of security deployment.

"Hello, you three," Acreb said. "Since you're all here at the same time, I'd like to talk to you." Acreb walked down the hallway and said, "First order of business – Morpheus, Neo, what do you think you are in?"

"It's a computer generated illusion called the Matrix," Neo said, taking off his glasses as they passed by several nonhuman security officers who looked like bipedal antelopes with rhino skin.

"Good guess, but you're entirely wrong," Acreb said, stopping. "This is the real world."

"It is not," Morpheus replied. "This is the Matrix."

"Are you sure?" Acreb asked. "Check the back of your heads." Neo reached up to the back of his head, and his fingers hit cold metal. He gasped in shock.

"There are fewer plugs, but they're still there," Acreb continued as Morpheus checked the back of his head and found a plug there as well.

"What you thought was the Matrix is not so," Acreb stated as he resumed walking, the others keeping up with him with ease. "With the crunching of multiple parallels, alternate realities and dimensional mix ups, all the rules of even the basic laws of reality have been totally screwed up. You'll find that you can no longer perform feats that you could in the Matrix. However, with enough training, you might be able to do it here. We'll have to adjust your muscles and minds a little bit, but is not…"

Alarms suddenly blared, and everyone stopped where they were.

"Intruder alert!" Acreb yelled, sprinting so fast that he left the three warriors behind him far behind. Acreb burst into the hangar, which was very long, had multiple transporter pads, and supplies everywhere. One of the transporter pads were surrounded by many soldiers – not only Acreb's officers but clones, Starfleet soldiers, and many others. Acreb pushed his way through to see what had landed uninvited on the transporter pad.

It was a large dark blue box. It had a little light on the top and on the top were the words POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX. Acreb recognized the box instantly but could not believe his eyes, nor the man who came out of it. He had black hair combed back, a childlike face, large eyes, bony nose, stylish suit, and a bowtie.

"Hello there – WHOA!" he exclaimed, putting his hands up. "Don't shoot! Nobody shoot!"

"Stand down!" Acreb barked, and like magic everyone lowered their weapons. Acreb gasped silently. He could not believe who he was seeing – he should have been dead.

"Doctor?!" Acreb exclaimed.

"Captain Acreb?!" the Doctor exclaimed. He pulled out a screwdriver and activated. A high pitched whirring sounded, and after he turned it off, he took a quick look at it and said, "Oh my goodness…it _is_ you! What happened on Riza?"

"Long story…" Acreb started say, but then there was a loud rumbling, and the whole hanger shook. There was the sound of TARDIS engines – but more of them. Like there were thirteen of them at the same time. The hangar had fifteen pads in total, and twelve of them started to pulse. The operators jumped back as, to Acreb's shock, twelve other TARDIS units appeared. The Doctor's jaw fell open as the doors opened and more incantations of the Doctor came out of them. Out of one of them was a nearly bald man in black pants and leather jackets, hard eyes, and a smaller sonic screwdriver. Another one was an older man in a black suit and had a cane, and yet another looked quite silly with a brightly colored scarf and other odd clothing. One had a light beige suit and looked quite proper, while another one, a much older Doctor, had a tuxedo, combed black hair, and had an irritated looking face.

"Who are all you?" Acreb exclaimed, and all eleven beings turned to Acreb at the same time.

"I'm the Doctor," all of the beings said at the same time. Acreb looked around, unable to process what he was seeing, but he noticed that three of the TARDISes were still shut. The elderly Doctor took out a sonic screwdriver and did a quick scan of the shut TARDISes.

"I don't, I don't understand…" the Doctor stammered, checking his screwdriver again.

"Well, _I_ can't understand how all of us can be in one place at one time," the Doctor in the white suit said, looking around and his hands fidgeting in his pockets. He then brushed against all of his pockets, checking for his own sonic screwdriver.

"Actually, checking the TARDIS," the Doctor in the leather jacket said, rushing back into his TARDIS for a moment before coming out. "The TARDIS can't tell if we're even in time – like we've left time itself."

"What's going on here?!" Neo whispered harshly in Acreb's ear.

"A very rare occurrence," Acreb whispered back. "It's a situation in which all time zones of a being overlap at once – and it's not limited to Time Lords."

"Doctor!" Acreb called out. As a result, all of the Doctors turned around and said, "Yes?" Acreb walked forward and started moving Doctors around in a line, moving one here, squeezing another between others, and putting others at the end of the line, until he had a line of Doctors before him, starting with the elderly Doctor and ending with a Doctor with a brown trench coat, a devilishly handsome face, sandshoes on his feet, and short hair. Acreb then pulled the Doctor that had arrived first and put him on the right of the sandshoes Doctor. On the very left was the old Doctor, and at the end was the Doctor who had arrived first – the one with the bowtie.

"Alright, to make this easier to tell you apart," Acreb said. "Hold still and close your eyes. All of the Doctors closed their eyes, and Acreb's eyes glowed. All of a sudden twelve hundred years worth of memories flooded into him all at once – from the old Doctor's adventures in the Aztec times to the white suited Doctor's encounter with Davros to bowtie Doctor's pain as two of his companions died at the hands of demons. The Doctors staggered and several almost collapsed, caught by the other Doctors. Acreb swayed, but remained standing.

"My apologies, gentlemen," Acreb said. "I had to figure out which one of you appeared first. We will address you in the order of your personal timeline. First (Acreb pointed to the old Doctor) we will call you Doctor One." To the next one in the line, Acreb said, "You shall be Doctor Two, and you, Doctor Three…" He continued this until he finished with the bowtie Doctor, saying, "And finally, you are Doctor Eleven.

"Now, I must ask each one of you the one question you probably won't be able to answer…who's in the other three TARDISes?" No one was able to answer, until one TARDIS opened. It was all scuffed up, and dark, and dreary looking. The man who came out of it was wearing ragged clothes, dusty shoes, and a very, very sad face. He had small eyes, sad eyebrows, grey hair, and a sunken face in total. He was an older man, and walked with a limp.

"Excuse me," he said in an old, gritty voice. "I'm, looking for, the Doctor." All eleven of the other Doctors stepped back.

"I never forget a face," Doctor Six said, drawing his screwdriver.

"How is he here?" Doctor Ten added, and he drew his screwdriver. In seconds, all screwdrivers were out and pointed at the new Doctor.

"What's with all the pointing?!" the new Doctor exclaimed, reaching for his.

"Out of my way!" Acreb snapped, pushing Doctors Six and Eight of the way and grabbing the new Doctor's skull. Acreb gasped, and thousands more images flew into his head, but much darker, and more terrifying. Scenes of a Time War, of death, of Dalek fleets bombarding Gallifrey, of…this Doctor killing them all. Acreb pulled back, his jaw and eyes wide open, panting like a dog.

"You…" Acreb wheezed. "You…_destroyed them!_" Acreb fell to the floor and started retching and coughing at the same time, making the most unpleasant sounds. After a few seconds of violent choking, Acreb gasped, "What…did you…did…_did you DO?_" The new Doctor was silent, but lowered his head.

"It was the only choice I had," the old Doctor panted. "It was death for all…or death for Gallifrey. Everyone, the soldiers, women, the children – all of them – would have died anyway…"

"I don't think so," Acreb replied harshly. "There was another way. You just didn't take it; you didn't follow your promise…" Suddenly, alarms blared in the hangar.

"Sir!" one of Acreb's crewmen called out. "I have another wormhole incoming! Approaching lower left aft section, bearing three six five, mark one!"

"Red alert! All decks, maximum wormhole alert!" Acreb ordered. Just then, the panoramic window at the front of the hangar, which was showing the giant blazing energy of the wormhole, was swarmed with light. A huge starship flew out of the wormhole, but still remained tiny in comparison with the wormhole.

"What's that ship?" Doctor Ten demanded, rushing over to the console.

"I see a name – and a code!" the crewman said, brushing some of her hair aside and checking the readouts. "_USS Enterprise,_ 1701."

"1701 A?" Acreb asked.

"No," the crewman replied. "1701 – that's it. Wait, Admiral! We're receiving a communication to the ship!"

"On screen," Acreb ordered. The panoramic window flashed, and a large display came up. It was an audio-visual transmission from the _Enterprise._ The display a brightly lit but heavily damage bridge, and in the chair was a young man in a yellow shirt and black pants. He had bright blue eyes, fair skin, and short blond hair. A stream of blood was running down the side of his head. The communication was far from perfect, and was difficult to hear it coherently.

"Unkown ve…Kirk, Captain of U…S _Enterprise_. We are currently under…by a massive w…provide assistance!"

"Captain Kirk!" Acreb responded. "If you can hear me, we cannot receive your entire transmission. Please amplify your transmission po…oh, _whoa_."

The wormhole flashed again, and another warship came through, but much, _much_ bigger. It was long and thin and dark green. Thousands of spikes emanated along the length of the ship and came together at the front. Even if you had never seen it before, it was a sign of death.

"Getting readouts, sir!" the crewman at the station told Acreb. "Name: _Narada_. Contains faster-than-light travel capabilities, heavily, and I mean **_heavily_** armed!" The wormhole flashed again, but then collapsed on itself and disappeared in a flash of light. The huge ship was heading right for the _Enterprise, _but then stopped and slowly turned toward Acreb's fleet.

"Admiral! They're locking weapons on us!" the crewman tried to warn, but it was already too late. Hundreds of missiles flew out of the _Narada_ and headed right for the ship that Acreb was on, the _Archangel._ Right above the hangar, there were bright flashes and loud pulses of sound. Streams of lasers flew out of the automatic turrets surrounding the hangar and made contact with the missiles.

"Shields up!" Acreb ordered.

"Too late! Missiles incoming too fast!" Doctor Ten called out. "Impact in five seconds!" Acreb closed his eyes, and then thrust his hand out towards the window. A massive pulse of fiery energy flew out of the window and turned into a giant shockwave of fire. Missiles collided with the fire wave and were promptly destroyed, but the shockwave kept on going, and within ten seconds the shockwave hit the _Narada_ broadside, throwing the _Narada _about like it was a toy.

"Whoa!" Neo exclaimed. "Acreb – did _you_ do that?!" Acreb turned and Neo jumped back in shock. Acreb's eyes had changed. Every color imaginable was crammed into his eyes, and bits of color were flying about left and right in his eyes. Acreb turned to the crewman and barked, "Set the tractor beam on that thing! Bring it into Hangar Four! Have proton cannons aimed at it the entire time! Alert the rest of the fleet of our current situation!"

"Aye, sir!" the crewman replied, keeping her eyes on the console. She had seen the admiral's eyes once before, and did not want to see them again. A deep whirring sounded, and the _Narada _jerked as it was pulled closer and closer to the _Archangel._

"What about that other ship, the _Enterprise_?" Morpheus asked. "They sent out a clear distress call. We must assist!" Acreb closed his eyes, and there was a small flash of light. Acreb turned to the crewman, his eyes returning to normal.

"Contact the _Resolute _and order them to retrieve the _Enterprise _by tractor beam," Acreb ordered. "Get that crew food, water, medical supplies, power cells, anything they require."

"And quick!" Doctor Ten said, looking at the console. "The ship's integrity is jeopardized – I don't think it will hold much longer. As a matter of fact…oh, bugger. Acreb! The main engines have exploded, and the ship's due to fall apart in only minutes!"

"Belay that order, crewman!" Acreb ordered. "Activate transport units and beam off every last person on that ship – alive or dead! Am I clear?"

"Yes sir!" the woman responded, sending the order. "But why the dead as well?"

"Basic ethical training, don't you remember?" Acreb asked darkly. "We don't leave any man behind." The crewman lowered her head, as if embarrassed or shamed.

"Doctors! All of you come with me!" Acreb barked, walking fast out of the room. The twelve Doctors all followed, two of Acreb's guards assisting the elderly Doctor One. Neo, Morpheus, the crewman, and the soldiers were left behind as the doors of the hangar shut.

***So that's the first 4 chapters of _The Unspeakable One_! I hope you guys have liked what you have seen so far, and I am more than happy to accept comments and reviews. If you have never head of Acreb or his shi_p _the _Archangel_, just to let you know that there will be more characters you've probably never have head of before. In this fanfic I am introducing at least a dozen original characters, including some from a massive Disney fanfic I am working on at this time. If I have good responses to this, I'll post that Disney fanfic called _Believe_ for you guys. Please rate, follow, review, etc.! Thanks for all the feedback so far, you guys! :) :)


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

_The Approach of Satan_

Acreb was back on the bridge, a **_massive_** room three hundred feet wide and filled with computers, soldiers, officers, and advanced technology. It was extremely high tech, but also very foreboding. It was very dark in the bridge, and concealed thousands of automated guns and cameras, making a highly formidable security system.

"Admiral on the bridge!" someone called out. Before anyone could stand, Acreb said, "At ease. Status of the evacuation from the _Enterprise_?"

"Going smoothly," a crew member, who looked like an orca/human hybrid, said as his fin-like hands glided over the consoles. "Forty percent of all crew members evacuated." On the other side of the bridge, a young human was at his station, but he was very nervous at that moment. He was secretly doing his own calculations, and he had found out that the ship had only twenty seconds to survive, and that he _had_ to instigate his subprogram right now or many would die. He took a peak over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching, and then he hit a button.

The consoles on Acreb's chair blinked and an alarm sounded. Acreb rushed over to his seat and saw that the evacuation process had suddenly accelerated. The percentage of crew members evacuated reached sixty percent within a few seconds.

"Admiral!" someone yelled. "I have reports of forty other transport units activating and evacuating members of the _Enterprise_ off of the ship!"

"Who's doing this?" Acreb demanded, standing up. His glare swept across the room as he snapped, "Someone's defying direct orders! Which one of you is it?!" His glare stopped as he saw the young crewman who activated the subprogram hunched over, and was trembling.

"Ensign!" Acreb snapped, walking over to the scared ensign. Just then someone in the bridge called out, "One hundred percent evacuation sir." Acreb was not paying total attention to the report as he glared at the ensign who had defied his orders.

"I gave specific orders _not_ to interfere with the evacuation process, ensign!" Acreb yelled as the young ensign turned around, his skin going pale.

"And we had totally enough time to…" Acreb started. There was a huge flash of light from the _Enterprise_. Acreb and the rest of the bridge crew turned around and saw that there was no more _Enterprise_. The ship had exploded, and debris was flying everywhere, including a section of the saucer that was heeded right for the _Archangel. _Before anyone had time to react, the saucer crashed into the window of the bridge. The huge, one hundred foot long, fifty foot high pane of specially designed glass gave way, and the loss of pressure sent the glass flying out into space. Crewmen were launched from their seats and had to grab on to consoles to prevent them from being sucked out into space. Acreb was almost sucked out of the bridge and into the cold reaches of space when a huge, gorilla/human hybrid grabbed Acreb by the leg and pulled hard. The ensign that activated the subprogram was pulled from his station, but he held onto the helm to prevent a cold, dark death. He saw the emergency panel button, and he slammed his fist onto it. The massive emergency doors ejected themselves from the ship's haul and slid closed. As they did so, the ensign saw a young girl, whom he had a crush on for the last year or so, hanging onto a console. She looked at the ensign, her eyes full of fear…just as the console broke loose. The console – and the girl – flew into the air, and just before the emergency doors closed, the poor girl was sucked right out of the ship and into the vacuum of space.

"Noooooo!" the ensign yelled, his grip slipping. He suddenly lost his grip and was launched towards the vacuum of space…and slammed into the doors that had just sealed. He slid down the smooth metal of the doors and hit the ground with a bone cracking thud. The ensign had landed on his weaker leg, and he yelled out in pain as his femur snapped. Everyone who was in the air fell to the floor as the breach was sealed. Gravity and emergency air were both restored as the alarms went silent. Acreb hit his head on the stairs leading up to his seat, but soon got his bearings and got back to his feet.

Acreb looked around to see the damage to the bridge. Several consoles were ripped out of their places, either partially or completely. Fires burned here and there, heavy amounts of wire and cables and tubes hung loosely from the ceiling, crew members everywhere were injured, and the emergency lights had come back on, accompanied by a very loud hissing noise as air was pumped back into the chamber. Fire crews were already present, dousing fires with specialized chemicals and evacuating injured officers and soldiers. Down by the front of the bridge, where the cold metal doors had shut out the vacuum of space and sealed the ship, the ensign with the broken leg was still crying out for help.

"Can't you see we have injured?!" Acreb roared, startling those on the bridge. Acreb left over the chair and the consoles and rushed up to the injured ensign.

"Hang on, ensign! Stop moving!" Acreb ordered. The ensign nodded, but still yelled out in pain. Acreb swept his hand slowly over the ensign's injured leg, and there was a crackling, a snapping noise, and the sound of flesh intertwining, accompanied by the ensign's ear pitching screams. Once the broken bones and torn flesh was mostly repaired, Acreb pulled the ensign to his feet, giving a shoulder for the ensign to lean on.

"What's your name, ensign?" Acreb asked. It may have seen a redundant move at the time, but establishing a familiarity with the crew members eased tensions and made everyone's work and lives easier.

"Twain," the ensign groaned, wincing in pain. "Ensign Mark S. Twain, sir."

"Mark Twain?" Acreb asked incredulously. "Your name is seriously Mark Twain? You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

"When I was born, it was my great-grandmother's idea," Mark replied, almost slipping on some broken glass. Acreb pulled the ensign back on his uninjured leg and said, "Well, Ensign Twain, I need you to stay as calm as you can. You still have severed nerves that we need to repair. Understood?"

"Yes, Admiral," Mark replied, barely containing the pain in his leg. Acreb helped the ensign out of the bridge and was about to take the ensign to the medical bay when two heavily armed soldiers came up to him.

"Admiral!" one soldier said. "We have the _Narada_ in the containment hangar, sir! Requesting your presence there, sir!"

"Fine," Acreb said. He ordered the second soldier to take Ensign Twain to Medical, and then followed the first soldier to the bay where the _Narada_ was captured.

**_transition_**

Down below decks, Tony Stark and Pepper Potts were just getting acquainted with Doctor Ten and Captain Picard, who were seated, when alarms blared, and then there was a massive shaking of the ship.

"What the hell's going on?!" Picard shouted, falling to the floor. Tony pulled the captain to his feet and said, "Well, we're not going to find out anything staying here, are we?" With this, Tony ran out of the room, Pepper and the others following. As Tony ran down the bluish tunnels, Riker, Worf, and Ahsoka Tano came out from a corner. All three joined the other four running down the hallway.

"Captain! What in the name of heaven's going on?!" Riker demanded.

"No idea, number one!" Picard replied as the seven continued to run, heading around a bend. "That's what we're about to find out!"

"Hey! You there!" Doctor Ten yelled, approaching a young crew member in service of the _Archangel._

"What's going on? Do you know?" Doctor Ten asked as he and the others came to a stop.

"A warship just got tractor beamed into our containment hangar!" the crew member replied, brushing sweat off of his face. "All decks are on code red alert."

"Can you take us to there?" Riker asked.

"Yes, follow me!" the crew member said, running down the hallway. Doctor Ten, Picard, Riker, Tony, Worf, Ahsoka, and Pepper were right behind him.

After a rather scary running across a steel walkway, they came across the containment hangar. They were on another walkway, and the crewman and the seven others came to a stop. All of them were panting from the run, but they momentarily stopped breathing when they saw what had been captured.

First of all, this thing was demonic. It looked like the kind of weapon that the Devil would launch against humanity. Second, it was HUGE. Just one of the smaller spikes made a ship like the _Enterprise_ seem tiny in comparison. The hangar itself was well over a mile and a half long, so large that the _Narada_ seemed like a toy. The entire _Archangel_ was over twenty miles long, which made the _Narada_ seem like a mouse next to an elephant.

"What's going on there?" Ahsoka asked. She saw an _Archangel_ soldier standing guard on the balcony, and had just turned his gaze to her.

"Hey! Soldier!" Ahsoka asked, walking up to the soldier. "What the heck is that thing down there?"

"I am not permitted at this time to disclose that information," the soldier replied. "All that I can tell you is to be on your guard – sensors have detected a device onboard that vessel that can create black holes – out of thin air. If one were to form, even the _Archangel_ would be gone in just minutes. Are you all armed?" To this, the crewman, Ahsoka, Riker, Worf, Picard, Tony, Pepper, and Doctor Ten touched their phasers, lightsabers, Magnums, and screwdrivers.

"Good. Keep them close," the soldier said. All looked over the side and saw over a hundred thousand soldiers down on the hangar floor, filling the hangar to capacity. A thin corridor was formed through the soldiers, where hundreds of beings from the ship were being escorted out, their hands on their heads.

"Riker, what do you get on the tricorder?" Picard asked. Riker pulled out a tricorder, his data collecting device, and scanned the ship in the hangar. Although Riker was hundreds of feet away, the ship was so large that it could be easily scanned.

"Holy crap…" Riker breathed.

"What? What is it?" Doctor Ten asked as he scanned the ship with his screwdriver. He looked at the screwdriver and said, "_Oh, _now I know what you mean?"

"What is it?" the crewman that had led the seven visitors to the hangar asked.

"It's a Romulan mining vessel," Riker said. "But there are no records of anything this large ever being built in Starfleet records."

"Also, if I may say," Doctor Ten said, double checking the readings on the sonic screwdriver. "Looks like it's armed – with an entire empire's worth of weapons onboard."

"An entire empire's arsenal on a single vessel?" the _Archangel_ soldier asked. "That's impossible, even for the Admiral! How can this…"

"AHHHH!" Ahsoka suddenly screamed, and she fell to the deck of the balcony, grabbing her montrals in pain.

"What's going on?" Worf demanded. Doctor Ten scanned Ahsoka and said, "Can't get anything off the screwdriver! The signals are all far too…far too great to be measured!" Suddenly, Ahsoka stopped screaming. Her eyes opened, but her eyes were no longer there. Glowing orbs of light blue energy were in the eye's places.

_"He comes now,"_ Ahsoka groaned in a voice that was definitely not her own. _"The Master approaches."_

"What?!" Doctor Ten exclaimed. "The Master? That can't be right! I saw the Master fall into the time rift into Gallifrey! He can't be…"

There was an absolutely tremendous roar, and the whole hangar was consumed in blue light. Outside the hangar, visible through the energy barrier, were giant blue creatures. They looked like elongated amoeba with thousands of legs. They had to be at least five miles long apiece. They had heads like frogs, and tongues to match. There were at least five of them, if not more, surrounding just the _Archangel._ Outside, among the fifty enormous battleships that was stationed around the binary star, hundreds of these creatures surrounded the task force, ready to kill.

One of the creatures opened its mouth, and a giant lightning bolt shot out of its mouth and crashed into the _Archangel_. The shields flashed red, and the entire hangar fell into chaos. People everywhere fell on top of one another and was swept off of their feet. Up in the balcony, Riker and Worf were trying to revive Ahsoka when alarms blared.

"ATTENTION ALL CREW MEMBERS! SHIELDS AT CRITICAL! EVACUATION ORDERED TO ALL LEVELS!"

Suddenly the blue light turned red. All of the creatures outside turned to the binary star. Something else had appeared. It was much, _much, __**much**_ bigger than the _Archangel,_ which was the largest ship in the fleet. It had the chest of a human, but its fingers were tapped with humungous, deadly, black claws that seemed to blend into the space around it. Its head was like a wolf's, with huge pointed ears, and a ring of horns around its head. Its jaw was long and distorted, and so were its teeth. Its skin was dark red, and had a dark grey, prickly mane running along its head and down its neck. Its waist down was nonexistent, consumed in the binary stars. Huge, red wings spread across the cold vacuum of space. Its eyes were glowing fiercely, were like dragons, and in them seemed to be the universe – just far more in each eye than can ever be described in words. Battles, deaths, colors, fires, people, places, things – everything that was everything was in those eyes.

_"The Master approaches,_" Ahsoka whispered.

"Oh," Doctor Ten gasped. "_That_ master."

Even though space cannot transmit sound, having no air, the roar that the devilish creature let out shook the ship and the sound of it – the screaming, pained, monstrous, agonizing, crying, ferocious, luscious, hellish scream of power practically immobilized all in the _Archangel._

Outside, a ferocious battle ensued. The creatures spat bolts of energy at the monster, but the bolts bounced off the monster's skin like they were bouncy balls. The monster's bottom section formed, and it appeared to be a massive tail, long and spiked and wickedly horrifying. The monster's eyes focused on the creature closest to it, and they flashed. A blast of fire shot out of the eyes and tore the space amoeba apart. The creature then shot blasts of fire out of its hands and eyes, destroying even more. The creatures abandoned their initial prey and attacked the monster, shooting everything that they had. The red, devilish monster shot blasts of fire left and right, but he was surrounded, the space amoeba closing in. There was suddenly a massive flash of light, bright as an exploding star, and the light washed over everything within a hundred light years, and all was still.

_**transition**_

After what seemed like an eternity, those in the ships resumed consciousness. Doctor Ten awoke to see the creature still outside, growling quietly. The binary star was still intact, but was a little dimmer than before, like power had been drained from the stars and was now in the monstrous beast outside.

Riker was holding Ahsoka close to him, attempting CPR, when the monster's head turned to the _Archangel_. The monster roared, fire bursting out of its mouth and then, all of a sudden, it leapt out from between the intact binary stars and leapt for the ship! Everyone let out a scream of horror, expecting to be crushed, but suddenly the monster exploded into red mist. All of the mist concentrated into a single, five foot wide stream of mist, which soared right through the shields and armor and went into the hangar. Soldiers and Romulans left and right ran for their lives, unintentionally creating a circular gap. The mist went straight for the gap and hit the very center of it. The mist all came together, concentrated even tighter and tighter, until all of the mist came together in one form.

It was a man of a semi-average build. He was dark, like an Earth-born of Spanish descent. He had short, spiky black hair. His head was round, his nose blocky, his lips thin and dark, and his ears pronounced. He had a very muscular build, but wasn't that tall. Even though he was slightly bent over, he was still not super tall, maybe only five-two at most. His limbs bulged with muscle, and in one clenched, scarred hand, was a long, wicked sword. It had a wide, thick blade, wicked hand guard, and a small sculpture of a demonic wolf's head at the hilt. The whole blade was dark, and so was this man in general. His clothes were subdued and dark, wearing a dark, long sleeved shirt, gauntlets, leather boots, black leather belt, and a long, flowing cape. His eyes were the same as the monster that had killed the space amoeba. He slowly stood up, and he flicked his hand. A massive rush of wind expanded quickly in a three hundred and sixty degree blast. Weapons of everyone flew into the air and crashed against the walls and onto the ground, or occasionally onto the soldiers. All was eerily silent. His gaze saw everyone, all backing off in terror.

"Everyone," Doctor Ten whispered. "Do nothing to provoke him. If I think…"

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! The soldier had moved down twenty feet down the balcony. A sniper barrel attachment had been stuck on the end of the barrel, and the gun had changed to bolt-action firing. The soldier had got three shots off before Riker could even stand. Down below, the new arrival took a shot right in the head. He staggered and almost lost his footing, even though the shot didn't leave a mark on his bare scale. The second shot hit him right in the neck, but the energy shot bounced off again, leaving not a mark. The third shot was the one that the man dodged, and by now his blade was starting to glow.

Riker flew to his feet and rushed up, but before he could get within arm's reach of the soldier, the man from down below had suddenly jumped up onto the balcony. The soldier turned the barrel and fired two more shots, each one deflected by the blade in the man's hand. Riker ran up to try to push the gun down, but an invisible force sent Riker flying back like Riker was a feather. In the next instant, the soldier's gun flashed into ash. The man's eyes glowed, and the man suddenly found himself face down on the balcony. The hairs on the back of his neck brushed against the blade that was mere millimeters from his neck. The man above him said, slowly and very clearly, "You are upon the brink of death. Would you still fight?" The solider was a little surprised. He had never been asked anything like this before, nothing so personal had ever come his way. However, he still mustered the courage to answer.

"Yes." The soldier closed his eyes and prepared for death; for he knew that the blade would come crashing down. It was then a huge surprise to the man when the blade was swept away from his neck. The man slowly looked up and was even more shocked when the sword-wielding man was offering his hand. The soldier took it and was helped to his feet. In a flash of light, the ashes of his gun came together to reform the soldier's rifle, which the man handed back to the soldier.

"Good," the sword-wielding man said. "It matters not if you are on the brink of defeat, or death – or both. As long as you have what it takes to not give up, that's all that matters…" The man stopped when he saw the soldier staring past the man. The man turned and saw, standing about fifty feet away, was Admiral Acreb, standing stock still, like a deer in the headlights. The man at the other end of the walkway had the same look on his face. His eyes became dimmer and the man's skin seemed to go pale. It was several long, agonizingly intense moments before Acreb whispered, "Presul? Is that you?" The man at the end of the walkway, obviously Presul, nodded slowly.

"And I am not alone," Presul responded. He closed his cape, and then with a wide flourish. A flurry of black smoke erupted from the folds of the cloak, making the soldier jump back. From the clouds two humans stumbled out. One of them, a woman, had long red hair, sharp cheekbones, angled eyebrows that were over bright brown eyes, and missing her whole left arm and part of her right one. The other man had curly hair, a long but rectangular face, darkish skin, and reddish eyes. He had only the garments of a slave, and his face looked as if it had been through a thousand horrible nightmares. Acreb barely managed to hold back a strangled gasp. His face turned even paler, and from his lips were the words, barely whispered, "Angelica? Marayzk?" The two new humans were just as speechless. No one could even move. Picard, the Doctor, and the others were also seemingly trapped by this magical moment. It was several long moments that the woman, Angelica, decided to slowly take a few steps up, then began to trot, then ran full speed at Acreb. When she reached Acreb, she threw the stump of a right arm around Acreb. Acreb pulled her close and hugged her like he had no one else. He then saw Marayzk run up as well, and then Acreb pulled him as well. His two best friends were indeed alive – and back once more.

There was a tremendous rumbling, and loose bolts on the ground started to bounce around. Presul, Marazyk, Angelica, and Acreb all looked up. All of their eyes started to glow. All of them let out a growl, and then all of a sudden all of them were consumed in light. Angelica's missing limbs suddenly regenerated, and on all four of them were suddenly changed. A horned helmet and medieval archer's armor covered Angelica, and a yew bow was in her hands. Marazyk was covered in heavy bronze armor and a skull cap, with a massive Dwarven great-sword in his hands. Acreb was little changed, except his cloak glowed and a long staff adorned with a sculpted dragon's head on the attacking end was in Acreb's left hand. The head on the staff was surrounded by long spikes that could stab at close range – and almost instantly kill a close up threat. Heads turned to Presul, and what met their eyes was a true nightmare.

Presul's head was now a wolf's, its elongated jaws dripping blood. Its eyes were now all black except for the iris, which were ultra-white. Spiky black hair ran down the top of his skull and ran down his back. Long, pointed ears came out from the sides of his head, and a ring of horns adorned his skull. Black, swirling cloaks and dark armor clung to his body and swirled around his legs. The cloak was ragged and torn, and was so black that it appeared to have been sewn from the very strands of sin itself.

"What in God's name _are_ you?!" Jean-Luc Picard gasped. To this, the monster before Picard turned and hissed in the voice that could only be true hell, **"What has humanity always feared?"**

"You're…" Picard choked. "You're…_Satan!_" Just then the rumbling got louder, and everyone had a hard time standing. The eyes of Presul, Acreb, Angelica, and Marazyk glowed even brighter.

"**HE IS HERE,**" Acreb boomed. **"HE HAS COME FOR US."**

"Then let us prepare for him!" Presul growled, and then Presul, Acreb, Angelica and Marazyk all leapt off of the walkway and landed on the deck hundreds of feet below.

The entrance to the hangar suddenly fell apart, melting into shards, as several figures floated in, hovering in the air. One of them had long whitish/bluish hair and dark sin. A long grey cloak lined with gold hung from his back. He had on a black armored jacket that swept down to his feet, black boots, and a white tunic, with his white shirt underneath opened up to reveal a heart-like emblem emblazed on his chest. His eyes were yellow, and were signs of a monstrous being. The second person that floated in was much older, was bald, but also had yellow eyes. He had a long black cloak, a white shirt, a pair of black belts, pearl white gloves, black pants and matching boots. His left hand was clenched, while his right hand was literally dripping in black magic. The third one also had tanned skin, but a long black cloak covered him front and back and swept down across the floor. He had slivery, wild hair, gems hanging down his chest, and amber eyes.

"I think you mean _they_ have come for us!" Angelica told Presul as she loaded an arrow into her bow.

**"ANSEM? XEMNAS? ****_MASTER XENAHEART?_****"** Presul exclaimed, his sword now covered by swirls of dark red fire. **"HOW ARE YOU ALL HERE?! YOU THREE ****_SHOULDN'T EVEN BE _****_ALIVE!_****"**

"Oh, but you know _so_ little, Presul," the one voice that Presul did not want to hear said. The fires around the blade withered away as Presul's eyes focused on the final person to walk out of the mist.

A sin black cape hung off his shoulders. Two triangular pieces of armor covered his shoulders. Evil seemed to bend around him, and his dark armored gloves and his dark grey helmet – thin, pointed towards the chin, with a ring of horns on his head – were the only things that seemed to have definite substance. A v-shaped visor, dark as night, stared intently at those present. A dragon head-shaped symbol sat just below the visor, and black lines branched out and wrapped around his helmet. The garments, armor, and helmet were simple, but Delten recognized the monster instantly. Presul hissed so loud that the ordinary soldiers and captives from the _Narada_ covered their ears and dropped to the ground in pain.

"DELTEN?" Presul growled. **"How can you be here? You should…should be ****_dead!_****"**

"I have my ways, ignorant fool," Delten hissed. A long broadsword formed in his hand. He added, "Even you, the Devil himself, are pitiful and weak compared to me. After I eliminated _five_ of your worthless _geearnkachee_, you and Mammon will be no more difficult to kill!" Presul seemed immobilized by that remark. Presul seemed weak at the knees as Presul continued to taunt, "You mean NOTHING to me, Ira! Now I finish off what I wanted to finish so many millennia ago in the Cataclysm!"

Angelica and Marazyk had enough by that point. Marazyk swung his weapon fast and hard, but the blade bounced off an invisible shield that Ansem had cast so easily it was like it was nothing. Angelica fired, but her bow burst into ashes when Delten's visor glowed. Then there was the gunshot. For the briefest of milliseconds, underneath his helmet, Delten smiled. He had been hit with billions of projectiles in his past – cannonballs, bullets, arrows, crossbow bolts, atomic weapons, fusion bombs, laser blasts, dark lightning, and many more – and nothing stopped him. So Delten smiled as the bullet he sensed flew toward him. The bullet would not hurt him – they never had. So it was much to Delten's horror when the copper-colored, rifled, heavily weighted, slick-as-a-seal bullet went right through Delten's magical wards and tore right through Delten's armor and burrowed it into Delten's flesh, just missing the lung.

There was an awful pain, an intense, burning sensation, throbbing, burning – it felt like acid fire burning away his flesh. Delten roared in pain as the force of the round knocked him off of his feet. Subsequent shots struck Ansem, and then Xemnas, who only took a graze but collapsed in pain. From the dark clouds behind the sorcerers, humanoid gargoyles with horrible horns and staffs in their hands burst out from the darkness and slew any soldier that came within fifty feet of their masters. Delten was on the ground, and could feel the life slipping away. Delten was horrified – he had never even gotten a _scratch_, and now his life was ebbing away. Delten heard more shots fired and gargoyles fall apart into dust, and then Master Xenaheart fall, mortally wounded. He felt several pair of gargoyle hands grab him and pull him back into the clouds. All that Delten could remember was bodies surrounding him, making a bubble around him. More of his gargoyle soldiers fell but Delten could feel himself being dragged out of the portal. Huge blasts of energy shot by him within inches of his forces, and everything went dark as Delten slipped through the portal…

_**transition**_

High up in the walkway, the soldier who Presul had spared was emptying clip after clip into the enemies. He was pretty sure that Delten and that old guy were both down for good, and he had wounded the other man – Ansem, was his name? The silver-haired man was not hit, but he pulled back, summoning dozens of those monstrous gargoyles to pull the wounded out. Meanwhile, Acreb, Presul, and the man and woman with them began attacking, sending blasts so powerful the ship rocked and the electrical systems were in jeopardy of short circuiting. The enemies pulled back and vanished, but not before the soldier attached a small rocket onto his gun and fired. The missile flew straight and true into the portal, but it shut just after the missile entered it, leaving only silence.

"Alright, settle down!" Acreb ordered, sheathing his sword. "We're professionals here! Keep the prisoners moving and…" At that very moment one of the prisoners from the _Narada_ seized the opportunity to attack and did so in a very violent way. He grabbed Acreb's gun right out of its holster and raised it to Acreb's head. Acreb's head jerked as the blaster bolt flew right past his ear. Acreb spun around, but by then one of Acreb's soldiers had the _Narada_ soldier tackled. Hundreds of the other prisoners suddenly attacked their guards, and all hell broke loose. Swords were unsheathed, hidden knives and guns were stuck in the faces of the enemies, fists flew, bones cracked, blood was spilled, and more were trampled underfoot from the violence.

Acreb pulled out his backup pistol and, switching it to stun, fired shot after shot, stunning every soldier he could hit – whether or not it was his own. Angelica and Marazyk rushed forward to help, but both of them saw Presul bending over, a light glowing from him.

"ACREB! DOWN!" Angelica warned as she and Marazyk hit the deck. Acreb knew that Angelica was never one to make a mistake in a tense situation like this, and did not disobey. He hit the deck just as Presul unleashed a massive ring of red lightning. As it traveled outward at over eighty feet a second, soldiers everywhere were consumed by the lightning, yelled out in pain, and fell to the ground unconscious. Angelica, Marazyk, and Acreb covered their heads as the energy rushed by, drowning out the screams as men fell unconscious and the howls of horror. And then there was nothing. It was only after several long, agonizing moments that the three on the floor dared to move.

Everyone around them was lying on the floor, unresponsive. Bodies were tangled up with one another, blood spurting here and there, but mostly piled up, like the aftermath of some bloody war.

"They all done, Acreb?" Presul snapped. After Acreb got to his feet, Acreb slowly said, "Yeah, _now_ they are. You better not have killed a _single_ one of my men!"

"No, no one is dead," Presul replied. "Pure energy-sap, not a killing curse. Now, I believe you have matters to look after besides this vessel behind us…"

"Yeah, all the guys you just hurt!" Marazyck growled. Both he and Angelica were keeping close to Acreb.

"You want to go a few rounds?" Presul growled, the whispers of thousands in his voice becoming more and more clear. "I would be more than willing to…"

_You know nothing!_

Presul almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice. It was a woman's, soft but rasping, gorgeous but atrociously horrifying. Acreb suppressed a gasp – he knew exactly who that was.

_I know you recognize me, Acreb…_the voice taunted, like a possessed prostitute. _And who is this? Angelica? Marazyck? I thought I killed you already – no matter, I will kill you again…who is THIS?_ Presul felt a presence in his mind, a **strong** one. Presul focused hard, and the entire cosmos' power flew into his mind, blocking out the presence that was attacking his mind. He felt the presence pull away from the inner reaches of Presul's mind, but Presul still heard the voice.

_I have never seen __you__ before, powerful one. You shall make a fine addition to my trophies of war. I have killed thousands upon thousands upon THOUSANDS of people, and you shall be no different…Delten shall destroy you, and His armies will not be stopped. Nothing can stop us, not now, not ever…_

The presence disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared, but Presul, Angelica, Acreb, and Marazyck were all clearly terrified.

"You know who it is…" Presul half-gasped half-chocked, looking Acreb right in the eye. "You know all too well who that was…" Acreb slowly nodded, as still as a statue.

"Ishtar," he whispered. "She has come once more to finish what she has started. She killed Beowulf and five of our brothers, and she will not stop to take us down as well."

"We're going to need to get help," Angelica said. "A _lot_ of help."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_WORLDS CONVERGE_

Far in the emptiness of space, there was nothing but silence. Silhouetted in that vast emptiness of space was a small little planet, home to the entire human race. That little planet was Earth. And on that Earth, there was destruction in New York City on an unimaginable scale.

Across the massive city blocks, broken glass, shattered stone, bent wires, blazing cables, twisted metal frames, burning rubber, and the unmistakable smell of death spread across the streets, tops of buildings, across cars, and stung the air. Several battalions of National Guard were on duty assisting with assisting in evacuation or medical care, or surrounding New York City, monitoring everything that came in and out, ready for a second wave of attacks. Around the world, Marines, Army, Navy, and other military branches of every single country that had a military was on full alert, and were on constant patrol, monitoring the world's energy readouts with extreme intensity – another attack would be devastating. The N.Y.P.D. was always keeping its eyes on the crowds – and in the air, in case another attack were to be carried out. As for the victims of the attack, many were bloodied, bruised, had broken bones and broken spirits, and hope was shattered. They had been so quickly overwhelmed that many had already committed suicide, and it took the military's best doctors to try to keep the suicide rates under control.

By the demolished Stark Tower, a group of young police officers stood guard around the tower, their eyes sternly focusing on everything around them.

"Officers!" a loud voice called out. A National Guards Colonel approached the officers standing guard around Stark Tower. The officers turned and stood at attention before the Colonel.

"Has the search and rescue been concluded in this tower?" the Colonel asked.

"Not yet, sir," one of the officers replied. "Still underway, but only a few floors remain."

"Alright, as you were," the Colonel replied, walking off. The soldiers returned to standing guard, as per their orders. As one officer, a man who couldn't be older than twenty, was about to radio his status to his CO, there was a slight trembling in the ground. Everyone stopped where they were and looked down at the ground. The trembling stopped, but suddenly resumed again, significantly stronger than before. All of the civilians immediately rushed for cover as the military and paramilitary forces tried to keep everyone calm, when all of a sudden Stark Tower jerked – literally jerked. The entire base came undone, and the whole of Star Tower suddenly tilted, and then slowly, but powerfully, fell over backwards. The dozens or so officers in front of Stark Tower ran for cover, but an enormous dust cloud and a spray of debris covered them faster than anyone could react.

When the dust settled, officers and soldiers everywhere stood up, and saw something rising out of the dust cloud. Everyone who had a gun aimed it at the thing coming out of the dust cloud. The man who stepped out of the cloud was bald and had the skin of a zombie. He had no nose, only hollow eyes, small, thin mouth, and a long cloak that was his only piece of apparel. A bony wand was in his hand.

"Stay where you are!" one of the soldiers shouted, as weapons everywhere were cocked. The man only smiled and said softly, "You cannot stop me. Dumbledore did not…so why should you?" He then screamed and unleashed a massive explosion of dark energy from his wand. Dozens of soldiers were instantly killed and were dead before they hit the ground, and many others were mortally wounded instantly or near instantly. The skies darkened around New York City, and giant basilisks made of fire suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The pale man laughed evilly as his basilisks struck again and again with absolutely no mercy. Any soldier that got too close to the man as the man advanced was killed by a killing curse that was unleashed without hesitation or limit. The soldiers and police officers were all being pushed back as the evil man laughed in victory.

There was a tremendous burst of green fire that erupted from the center of the swirling dark clouds. The pale skinned man spun around in shock – nothing could penetrate his magic. Suddenly, a blast of fire shot down from the cloud and smashed into the ground just fifty feet from where the evil man was standing. When the fires receded, a shape took form of a black/purple cloaked witch. She was very elongated, had a long face, greenish skin, and yellow eyes. A black staff, topped with a large green orb with power swirling within it, was in her hand. A black raven sat on her shoulder. She wore a helmet with long, swooping black horns that completed the terrifying figure.

"Malificent?" the evil man hissed. "I thought I had made it clear that _I _am the victor! NOT you!" The witch only laughed and replied, "Oh, my dear Voldemort, you are so naïve. You do not know the extent of my power…_or the wraths of hell!"_ Malificent swung her staff fast and hard, and all of a sudden the pair of basilisks were sucked into the staff's orb. Voldemort was furious, but kept his cool as Malificent added, "The rest of the Death Hand and the entire Necrados armies are on their way here…"

"By which time I will be gone," Voldemort interrupting, swinging his want to his waist as an opening gesture before a duel. "And _you_…shall be dead.

"**AVADA KEDAVRA!**" Voldermort shouted, unleashing a bright blast of green lightning. At the same moment, a column of blue fire erupted from Malificent's staff, and when the two blasts of energy met, the resulting shockwave was so powerful that half of the city was blown down with a force stronger than any hurricane ever could . Voldemort and Malificent were almost immediately deadlocked in battle, with giant bursts of energy flying out in all directions, destroying anyone or anything that happened to be in the way.

The young officer who was blasted out of the way was just opening his eyes when he saw a giant ball of energy hovering just ten feet away from him. He felt debris and energy washing over his face, and there was so much intense fear in his soul that he could barely move. Even then, he still managed to muster enough courage to roll over and get on his hands and knees. He looked up and saw that the ball of energy was getting larger and larger, and it seemed like the energy ball was getting incredibly unstable. Both sorcerers were jerking their wand or staff to create extra bursts of power and/or momentary distractions to get the upper hand, but neither was gaining any sort of advantage. Worse, the midpoint of their battle, mainly the ball of power, was looking like it was going to explode at any moment. The officer's initial reaction was terror, but he felt himself sliding – sliding _towards_ the ball of energy. He tried to grab something – _anything_ – to prevent dying, but he suddenly flew head over heels and smacked right into the ball of energy. The officer shut his eyes, expecting death, but felt no pain. Instead, he felt a great rising power in his chest, swelling larger and larger…

And suddenly there was a titanic explosion. And everyone knew no more.

**transition**

On the _Archangel, _more and more beings from every corner of creation were coming in almost every day. Hundreds of members of a group called the Justice League had arrived over the course of a week, thousands of elves and soldiers from a land they called Middle-Earth had been transported onto the various ships in Acreb's fleet in only a few days, and on top of all that, energy had been building up in random places at a constant rate. No one was sure why this was happening, and none of the fleets four thousand scientists could figure out what was going on. Acreb was no angry about not being able to solve the mystery on his ship that he would disappear for days on end, then come out sleep-deprived and angry/upset for a few hours before disappearing again.

Presul, who so many feared, on the other hand, was far more open. He would just meet random people wherever he went in order to build up confidence among the crew – and to one another. On the sixth day after his arrival, he was in a small, Earth Italian-style restaurant onboard one of the smaller escort warships, the _Rodan_, and Presul was simply looking for a peaceful evening. Even though the wicked sword that was **always** on his belt or across his back, he had somehow managed to change the blade's outward appearance, either by physical or magical cloaking means, to disguise the more wicked-looking parts of the blade in order to move around more freely. As Presul walked into the restaurant, memories filled his mind of a mission long ago when he was sealing a space-time breach in 550 A.D. Rome. A beautiful landscape, holographically projected to look like a wide landscape of rolling hills covered in green grass and flowers, flooded his vision, and smells of fresh wheat, wonderful food, and the cool aroma of the breeze set his mind at peace. He closed his eyes, taking in the smells, and his normally stiff body relaxed, enjoying a moment's peace.

"Excuse me, _signor_," a man said, and Presul snapped out of his momentary trance. He turned to see a portly man with a handlebar mustache and an elegant black suit.

"I'm afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave your _arma,_ your blade, sir, or you must leave." The man pointed to the huge sword strapped to Presul's back. Presul closed his eyes again, and suddenly the air around him seemed to vibrate. When the air ceased to vibrate, Presul was in a maroon suit, complete with bowtie, coat tails, and a stylish sash. The sword was gone from his back, and the man was very surprised when he saw this. He looked at Presul's back and waist, and before he could say a word, Presul said, "Proper attire – yes?"

"Um, _si signor_," the man said. "Please take a seat to your liking, and a _cameriere_, a waiter, will be with you shortly." Presul nodded his thanks, and he slowly walked through the tables, looking for an open seat. Practically all of the seats were taken, and those that were open were reserved seats. Just as Presul was about to leave, someone exclaimed, "Hey! Over here! One more seat!" Presul turned and saw the man who had called him over. He was wearing a leather jacket, a chain that was wrapped around his body from his right shoulder to his left hip, brown hair, and a sunken face that was partially sad but also had life in them. Presul nodded and walked on over, but as he approached the man, Presul's eyes flashed brightly. Something was very, _very_ wrong with this man – a great evil was not just upon him, but _within_ him. Malicious intent was not on his mind, but he could feel something which Presul had not felt for over a hundred centuries…

"Hey! You okay?" the man asked sharply. "You looked like you were about to have a stroke or something.

"I'm fine," Presul said, sitting down in the offered chair. He turned to the man and asked, "What should I call you?"

"Johnny," the man replied. "Johnny Blaze." Blaze extended his hand, and Presul was about to shake it, but he withdrew. He felt a…something…a burning, raging fire in Blaze's soul. He couldn't tell what was with this man, but he felt something strong within this man…

"Excuse me, signor?" a young, very attractive waitress asked Presul. Presul turned to see the woman as she asked, "Something I can get for you sir?"

"Just a caprisi and some sparkling water, please," Presul replied. The woman smiled a beautiful smile and walked off, an elegant sway in her hips.

"You okay?" Blaze asked Presul. "You seem very on edge. By the way, what's your name?"

"Are you sure you wish to know?" Presul asked. "You may not like what you hear."

"Hearing a name that scares me is not something that comes around often," Blaze said. "You would _not_ believe some of the things that I've seen, and some of the things I've fought…"

"Whatever you've come against is nothing compared to what I've gone through," Presul cut in. "No matter _what_ you may have seen, you can't match what I've come across. I cannot share my memories, for I would literally burn up anyone who would wish to see what I have seen. Not their minds only burned up, mind you, their entire body, their entire _existence_, wiped out of existence. However, what I _can_ tell you is this: I have seen, and caused, the manipulation, creation, even destructions, of entire universes. I have been to every single end and every possible alteration of time and back, fought millions of battles and killed billions, and I have felt more pain – more unbearable, scarier, more fearful – than anyone ever could."

"That's quite the resume," a Jedi with green skin and rings of horns on his head, remarked. "Are you _sure_ you can't share any memories with us?"

"I have done so in the past many, _many_ times," Presul replied. "And more than a few – most of them, in fact – are ashes." Those at the table seemed to shrink back a bit, just as the waitress came back with Presul's meal. Presul took it and thanked the waitress for her work, and after she walked off, Blaze asked, "Well, could you at _least_ tell us who you are?"

"Fair enough," Presul said. "My name's Presul." Several at the table, mostly officers of the ship that they were on, turned pale.

"You see?" Presul asked. "I _told_ you not…" Suddenly, alarms went off on the ship. Several officers checked their wrist comlinks, and one of them said, "Alien life form detected! Deck 482, rapid shape shifting capabilities! Level 2 Threat Level! Come on men! Let's MOVE!" The officers rushed out, as well as Blaze, the Jedi, Presul, and several security guards.

The group rushed down the corridors and down elevators and slid down ladders until they came across a ferocious battle. In the center of a massive group of Acreb's infantry, many armored knights, samurai, ghosts, and monsters, a massive creature stood. It was huge – a good thirty feet tall. It was covered in scales, had a long tail, and dinosaur-like hands and feet. Its back was a dark brown, and its front side a slightly lighter shade of brown. On its chest was a green circle with a small black triangle on each side. With it was a sixteen year old human girl in jeans and a red shirt. Her red hair flowed freely, and her green eyes flashed purple as blasts of purple energy that had physical form knocked men unconscious and threw them in all directions. The third intruder was your standard tough guy – tall, muscular, and a definite aroma of bad boy charm. As he touched various surfaces, his whole body changed until he covered in that material – for example, he touched stone, his whole body would be covered in stone. As he knocked three men unconscious, he switched to the steel of the deck and looked up to see Johnny Blaze run full speed at him.

"You want some too?" the teen challenged, his hand transforming into a hammer. But as Johnny Blaze ran at him his eyes exploded in fire, and he was suddenly engulfed in fire. When the smoke cleared, he had changed into something very, _very_ different. He was a complete skeleton, his skull covered in, but not consumed by, flames. Fiery tendrils ran down his hands, the spikes on his gauntlets and jacket shoulders were now five inch spikes, smoke billowed from his neck and feet, and his leather outfit was charred and smoking. The chain he had wrapped around him was also covered in fire. The new monster let out a billowing roar/scream that left the teen ahead of him immobilized.

"GWEN! INCOMING!" the teen yelled.

"Little busy here Kevin…" the girl tried to say, but when she turned and saw the demon, she gasped. "BEN!" she yelled. Presul was still standing where he was, and he realized who it was.

**_"Ghost rider! STOP!'_** he yelled. His voice was now one of a devil again, and everyone stopped right where they were. The big dinosaur had a samurai in his hands, about to be crushed, when it turned and stood still. Presul's body flashed in orange, and he transformed into his wolf-form.

**"****_Put – that – man – DOWN!"_** Presul hissed. The dinosaur dropped the samurai, and fear was clearly eminent in his bright green eyes.

**_"You three – stand down! You're surrounded!"_** Presul ordered. The human male – Kevin – immediately disbanded his armor, while the human girl, Gwen, lowered the discs of energy she had in her hands, but did not de activate them. The giant dinosaur, however, growled, "DON'T THINK I WOULD GIVE UP THAT EASILY!" The dinosaur was about to hit the symbol on its chest when the Ghost Rider pulled the chain off of his chest and threw it like a whip at the beast's arm. The Ghost Rider pulled the chain hard, and the chain came flying back to him. The monster roared as the scales on its wrist and some of its wrist flesh was seared into ashes. As the dinosaur dropped to its legs in pain, grabbing its wrist, the Ghost Rider hissed, _"That's impossible! That should have worked!_" Gwen suddenly let out a stream of energy blasts that kept on coming. The Ghost Rider roared and swung his whip so fast that it became a blur, blocking all of the shots. He then threw the chain around Gwen's waist and it wrapped around her stomach. The Ghost Rider pulled, and Gwen exploded into ashes almost instantly.

Kevin had never screamed so loud in all of his life, but that scream burst out of his chest as he leapt for the Ghost Rider. Suddenly, Presul shouted, **_"Tiid, klo UL!_**" There was a flash of blue light, and everyone except Presul was still moving but only at a fraction of their original speed. Presul was still moving full speed, and he rushed at the three intruders, he let out a lightning bolt at Kevin, which crawled over his body at a far slower rate than normal, then he let out another lightning burst at Gwen. He then struck the Ghost Rider in the leg to make him fall before time resumed again. Presul then yelled, "**_KRO MAKS!_**" Time sped up to normal speed, and both Gwen and Kevin were both down, covered in lightning that temporarily wreathed and stung. The Ghost Rider went down hard, like a bag of bricks. The huge dinosaur, not being ready for the reestablished rate of passing time, fell over onto his face. Before he could get up, Presul grabbed his skull, and Presul's mind smashed into the dinosaur's.

It was here that Presul realized that this monster was only a human, his DNA traded in by an external device. He focused as the boy's memories washed over him – his days as a prankster, the first day he discovered that device (he heard the word 'Omnitrix', and assumed it was the name of the device), the battles he fought, the years that passed, the supposed death of his grandfather, the horrors of invasions from other dimensions…

The dinosaur roared and thrashed, but it found itself losing energy faster than it could regenerate. The monster quickly tired out, and it lay still. Its body was suddenly consumed in green energy, and the figure transformed into a sixteen year old boy with brown hair and green eyes. He wore a green jacket with the number "10" set in a white strip down the front, and black pants and shoes. The most notable thing about him was the thing he had on his wrist – a large device that covered his entire forearm. On the forward section of the device was the same symbol that had been on the dinosaur's chest.

The boy tried to stand, but he felt a clawed foot push him back down.

**_"If I were you, you will stay where you are until instructed to do so,"_** Presul coldly ordered. **_"Am I clear?"_** The boy wanted to move, but he could feel his energy depleted. The device on his wrist was flashing and beeping, and its light faded out.

"I…" the boy said in only a whisper, before his head fell to the deck, and his eyes fell closed. An angry yell from Gwen made Presul's head turn, and a blast of purple energy in the shape of a spear flew right at his head. Its shattered against Presul's skull, not even phasing him. Next game a blow from Kevin's steel hand, which also shattered Kevin's armor, leaving the boy unconscious. Presul's eyes glowed, and the same amount of energy that Gwen had just thrown at him smacked her in the face, throwing her against the wall and knocking her out cold.

"What the fuck's going on?!" Acreb yelled as he rushed in. He found dozens of his men unconscious, but he also saw the three intruders unconscious.

"Presul, you have four seconds to tell me what happened here," Acreb demanded. "Or you will not enjoy the consequences…" There was another trembling of the ship. This time the very air was transforming in color. Presul and Acreb immediately sprinted away ten times faster than vampires and rushed to the bridge. Ahead of the there was just light – bright, glaring light that kept on getting brighter, brighter, brighter…

Then there was a tremendous blast of energy, but quitter than the grave, nullified by the vacuum of space. Presul and Acreb, as well as the others on the bridge, had to shield their eyes from the bright, radiant energy that flooded the bridge. There was the very faint sound of the radiation alarms going off, but there was not much else that could be heard due to the sheer amount of power released. When the light, faded, everyone very carefully started to look ahead of them to see what it was that had washed over them. Everyone was now squinting, their eyes almost fried from the radiation that had hit their eyes. Alarms were going off on the bridge, screaming, "RADIATION LEVELS EXCEEDED BEYOND SAFTEY LIMITS! IMMEDIATE DECONTAMINATION PROCEDURES MUST BE TAKEN." Even Presul and Acreb opened their eyes slowly, as to avoid pain. What they saw before them made both of their jaws drop. This should have NOT been possible – these things should not all be together at the same place and at the same time.

What they saw was impossible.


End file.
